When Hands Collide
by Bobdabuilder
Summary: What happens when a bet is placed, hand cuffs are exposed and privacy is lost in bathrooms? Will Sora survive the week with his virginity? Or will Riku finally be able to do what every fangirl squeals for?
1. Here we are so what you gonna do?

SUP FOOLS! This is Bobdabuilder! And this is my first fanfic! Please be nice to me. Flamers will be given to Axel for his shrine to Roxas. Cause he's just cool like that. (:

Warning: This fic contains clean ( not really ), fun ( yay fun! ), fluffy ( quite fluffy ) yaoi. Yaoi haters need to be smacked with a 2 ton boulder and need to leave this fic. You shouldn't have even clicked it in the first place you fools! I never understood why people like to yell at yaoi authors when they don't even have to pick the fanfic in the first place. It's like...just stop. Okay? Okay. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH2 there would be no plot. Just lots of boys making out. On the beach. And bedrooms. And kitchens. And islands. And in the water. And I think we get the point! So none of these characters are mine okay! They all belong to Square and some other brilliant people.

While I cry in my corner, on to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

FWUMP!

Sora silently cursed as he landed face first in the sand wincing as it engulfed his mouth and, to his horror, his nostrils. However, sand in uncomfortable places wasn't his main priority at the moment. Riku was going to win!

Spitting out the sand Sora jumped back to his feet and spun around only to parry a strong overhead blow. He growled and drew some of his hidden strength to push the blade away from his body and move in for the kill. His opponent, Riku, smirked as he easily evaded Sora's attack and watched the boy go flying into the sand yet again.

"Come on Sora, giving up already?"

Riku heard another growl come from said boy and had to resist glomping him on the spot. Sora obviously was not going to win this battle but his incessant vigor kept Riku from ending it. He frowned however, upon seeing that Sora was slowly accumulating a limp in his left leg and bruises on his tanned skin. As Sora stood up Riku rushed forward swinging his sword down to Sora's neck.

Sora's whole body tensed awaiting the pain from Riku's bone crushing blow. It never came. He slowly opened his eyes, which he didn't realized were closed, to find shimmering sapphire eyes mere inches away from his. His breath caught in his throat as Riku's fingers traced the area on Sora's neck where he would have been decapitated. ( Violence makes everything fun. :D )

"I win."

Before Sora had a chance to even come close to denying Riku's words or congratulating him or punching him in the face Riku was gone and shaking the hands of his cheering audience. Sora rolled his eyes and plopped down in the sand occasionally spitting out grains of sand that were still stuck in his mouth. His eyes narrowed as Riku flicked his long silver hair out of his eyes and formed a heart-stopping, puddle making, knee wobbling smile directed to the girls that surrounded him. Stupid Riku had the charm and appealing personality that made girls - and boys - swoon when they were with him. Not to mention that seemingly flawless hair of his. He wondered what Riku used to shower. Probably something that screamed "MANLINESS OOZES FROM MY PORES". Okay. So maybe Sora wanted to shoot himself for even thinking up such a stupid name for a shampoo. But his suicidal thoughts were cut short as a shadow blocked away the sunlight.

"Ready for the bet to be announced!"

Sora glanced up and narrowed his eyes at the pretty boy in front of him. All that thinking made Sora just want to go home and eat ice cream and pasta and maybe drink some lemonade while watching the Teletubies. But SHH. No one KNEW he watched it. Except Riku. But he talked himself out of that one. He was good with words in life-threatening situations. Maybe he could talk himself outta this one.

"Aww come on Riku I wasn't serious when I agreed to some stupid bet you didn't even explain! Let's have a rematch tomorrow and the loser buys ice cream and cookies and Taco Bell for the wi-"

He was never able to finish his ramblings because Riku had taken something out of his pocket. Something no 16 year old boy should own. In fact, something no one aside from police and strippers should own. And to be honest, Sora didn't think the strippers should have them either.

"Sorry Sora but rules are rules. And starting tomorrow they're my rules. Got it?"

Sora gulped loudly. How did he even get those things!

"And what if I refuse? Riku you haven't told me anything yet and the fact that you have a pair of those makes me want to refuse even more."

Riku smiled sweetly and shook the item in front of Sora's face.

"Everything will be explained young grasshopper. As of now it's my little secret. Let's go grab some ice cream and crash at my house. Then you'll learn what you have to do because you lost."

Sora instantly perked up over the words 'ice cream' and answered with a happy "'Kay!" before following Riku away from the beach and towards the ice cream parlor. Yet he was so caught up in wondering how many scoops Riku would comply to that he totally missed the menacing grin appearing wider on Riku's face with every step they took.

Riku's last thoughts were "Life does have it's positives at times" before he was pounced upon by Sora with the ideas of sprinkles, cherries and 7 scoops swirling in his head.

----------------------------------------------------------

So! How did I do? I really like writing fanfics but I never update...and then I forget about them...and they wither away into nothing...

My author notes have been very depressing. But I'm really a happy person I swear! So please review to keep me happy! Criticism is accepted with open arms unless it's mean. Then I'll have to cry and give it to Axel like I said I would. And now there's a bug on my screen so it's time to say goodbye.

Until next time kids!

PEACE.


	2. Do I gotta spell it out for you?

Oh man! I'm so excited!

Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all. It makes me all fuzzy inside to know that people laughed and enjoyed it thus far. ( Oh my. I accidentally wrote 'fart' instead of 'far'. laughs insanely ) And to all the people who read and didn't review, I thank you too! Although reviews would really be appreciated. Anyway let's get the disclaimer over with and then on to chapter two!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts and it's characters, Sora/Kairi fans would cower in fear over the power Sora/Riku fans would gain. Or maybe Kairi just wouldn't exist in the first place. Yes I like that idea a lot more.

Read away children! Read away!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a half hour of begging Sora to get 5 scoops instead of 7 and another hour of watching Sora eat the nightmare, Riku was dragging the boy down the street towards his home. He glanced over to see that Sora's face was covered with syrup and whipped cream with the occasional sprinkle practically embedded into his skin. Yes. Riku needed a very, very cold shower. He shoved the dirty thoughts away as they rounded the corner and made their way up the stairs of Riku's house. Jamming his key in the lock the door opened with a 'click' before a human - as far as Riku could tell - zoomed past him and latched onto Sora's arm.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh. Yes. It was human. The squealing ball of energy belonged to Riku's mother. That's right audience! His mother. Riku sighed as his mother squeezed the life out of Sora and pinched his cheeks babbling away a mile a minute.

"Oh Sora! You're just too cute for your own good! But you're far too skinny! How old are you? 15? Why yes a year younger than my own Riku! I musn't forget that. One day when you're older and have children I'll just have to feed them all the cookies a grandmother could possibly make so they aren't as skinny as you! Ohhh look at your hair! Riku you must bring this boy over more often I just love him to death!"

Quite honestly, all Riku heard was "Blah blah blah, skinny, blah blah blah, Riku, blah blah blah, children, blah blah blah, death!" Skinny Riku, children death. ...Riiiight.

He sighed again and managed to pry Sora off his mother. The poor boy was turning purple for God's sake! He continued directing Sora into his house and up the stairs before Sora gathered his bearings and shouted "Nice to see you Misa! Thank you for letting me stay over!"

Giggles were all that was heard as Riku shoved Sora into his room and slammed the door. Running his hand through his hair, he turned around to arch an eyebrow at Sora who was staring expectantly at him.

"See something you like?"

Sora's eyes narrowed but Riku noticed a slight brush creep up on his cheeks. So, so, so, so cute. He smiled innocently at the boy and rocked on his heels.

"All I see is you being a pervert. Gonna tell me why you're walkin' around with handcuffs now?"

Riku clutched a hand over his heart and let out a dramatic gasp.

"Sora! Your words wound me like a gutted fish!"

Sora looked at Riku incrediously for a moment. "That was the stupidest excuse of a smiley I have ever heard. In my life."

"Ah but Sora I believe the word is 'similie'."

"The point goes unnoticed!" He threw his hands up in the air as another light blush stained his cheeks. Yes Riku could get rather used to this. As long as Sora kept acting foolish. Kinda like that song where they say 'ACT A FOOL'. Riku never understood rap songs.

His deep, philosophical thoughts were ripped away as he realized Sora was staring at him like he had grown a third head. Second! Second head. Not third. Yes. Quite.

"What the hell does actin' a fool have to do with the current situation?"

He blanched. Oh God had he said that out loud! QUICK. ACT COOL. Wait he was Riku. He was the epitome of cool. So he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall staring straight at Sora.

"Right. Let's get down to buisness."

Sora couldn't help but be reminded of Mulan. He ignored these thoughts along with Riku's random outburst as the handcuffs made their second appearance.

"Meet Jamal and Paco. These babies were taken straight from the strip club downtown'." Sora opened his mouth to say something but decided better and shut it. Riku smirked before continuing. "Take a good look at 'em cause for the next week they're what's connecting you to your bestest friend ever."

Sora took a moment to consider just who Riku was talking about. Just to piss him off. It worked as Riku's expression molded from excited to impatient and annoyed.

"Me! ME you idiot! Are you telling me you don't know who your best friend is?"

Sora snickered and plopped down on Riku's bed. Suddenly a though occured to him and he froze horrified.

"Riku..."

"Hmm?"

"How are we supposed to...y'know...shower and stuff?"

If words could only describe the glow that radiated off Riku at that moment. And the fear that Sora felt. But alas, neither can be described.

"Gee Sora. That is a problem! But one we can solve easily!"

"Yeah you're right Riku. For a minute I thought you were actually gonna keep the handcuffs on while I took a shower. But you aren't that crazy!" Sora gave a nervous laugh. "...right?"

"Don't be silly Sora. A week is a week. That means 168 hours or 10080 minutes or-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! So if we aren't taking them off what's your brilliant solution?"

Riku looked sort of like an axe murderer right now. And Sora sort of wanted to run home and hide in his bed in fetal position.

"Why, we close our eyes of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours and minutes Riku said actually took me a while to figure out. Thank goodness for the calculator! So they may not be right since I have bad experiences when it comes to numbers in the summer.

Third chapter is in the process of being written! I'll try and get chapters out quicker if more people review. cackles BLACKMAIL. YES. THAT IS WHAT I SHALL USE.

Uh yes. See that button down there? Click it! And thank you **Chibi HikariChan** for the tip about anonymous reviewers.

flies away 


	3. I can see that you've got other plans

CHILDREN, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for the feedback! You make me giggle and laugh and smile so much! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this just as much as I'm writing it! I have to tell you that making sure everything could actually happen while they have handcuffs on isn't easy. Especially when my mom walks in on me acting parts out to see if they work...

I'm very dedicated. Yes, that's it...

A slight warning: some of the content in this chapter is highly unlikely to ever happen. But Sora and Riku coming to life is unlikely to happen too.

:inner crazy self: NO THEY'RE REAL. AND IN A GLASS BOX DISPLAY WHERE I CAN SEE THEM AT ALL TIMES.

Yes of course. Right. Disclaimers anyone?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters aren't mine yaddah yaddah, why must you hurt me so by writing this?

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's jaw might as well have hit the floor. 

"That's it! Riku! You're practically the most horny thing that's residing in Destiny Islands and you're only solution is to CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Pretty sweet huh!"

Indeed Sora wanted to cry. Instead, he felt cold metal hit his left wrist. Reflexes from battling so much told him to wrench away from the icky cold thing so he did. And Riku came tumbling into his arms. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"I hate you."

For a brief second he could have sworn he saw the hurt ripple through Riku's eyes. But it was instantly replaced with a smug look.

"I love you too darling!"

Sighing, Sora pushed Riku out of his arms -feeling oddly empty afterwards - and began dragging the silver haired boy out of the room. Suddenly he stopped. Riku crashed into him making them both fall to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hey! What gives!"

Sora plopped onto Riku straddling him with his legs.

"Where am I going to sleep! What is my mom gonna say! What are we supposed to do about school tomorrow! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO ME INSIDE! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KU SAY SOMETHING!"

But Riku couldn't. Because Sora was sitting on top of him. Sora. Was. On. Top. Of. Him. And even if it was only to get his point across, he was still on top. And that b never b happened to Riku. He omitted a growl and shoved Sora to the floor quickly rolling onto him before Sora could protest.

"Number one. I already informed both our parents about this. Number two. We go to school just the same as always. We can use those papers where you write on one and then the papers underneath get written on too since we'll be stuck together. Ohh they're so magical." Sora interrupted. "Ooh! Ooh! I want the pretty blue paper!" Riku continued as though Sora never said anything. "And lastly, you're sleeping here for 4 days and I'm sleeping at your house for 3 days. And considering we won't be able to move farther than half an inch apart we'll have to sleep in the same bed. We'll take off the handcuffs to get dressed but that's it. Got it?"

Sora slightly noted that Riku looked ravenous and invulnerable. So he gulped and nodded vigorously before Riku got up and picked Sora up with him. Then the two of them made it to the doorway before another problem arose.

Sora glanced quickly at Riku before gesturing with his un-cuffed hand.

"Ladies first."

"Yes exactly. After you madam."

"I must insist Riku, that feminine hair of yours makes you the more feminine one."

"Yes but unlike you, I have obtained muscle. Your body structure really does resemble a girl."

"Ohh! So THAT'S why you stare at me so much!"

"Amongst other things. Now move that lady-like ass towards the doorway."

"No no! I might have a girly body but I've even heard people mistake you for a girl!"

"I bet they'd still do me."

"...be that as it may..."

And it went on like this for a couple more moments. Meanwhile downstairs, Riku's mother was having difficulty baking a "Riku + Sora 4ever" cake because of all the racket the said boys were making.

"NOISE POLUTION. MUST. BE. DESTROYED."

Needless to say, Misa forgot her medication. She set the pink icing she was using down next to the cake and quickly descended up the stairs to her son's room. Not even bothering to interupt the two she seized them both by the wrists and pulled. Both of them let out a yelp and fell forward landing in the doorway. But alas! Doorways are created for people to enter one at a time.

Misa stood admiring her handiwork before grinning at them and turning to leave.

"Dinner's in 10. Don't be late!" And with that she swiftly went downstairs.

Silence.

More silence.

"So..."

Sora somehow had winded up back against the left side of the doorframe his arms pushed up against Riku's chest who had the same position as Sora, except on the right side. Riku could smell Sora and see every freckle on his cheeks ( the face ones you dirty fools! ) because they were so close.

"Geez Riku this is something that would happen in a cartoon. You have small doorways you know that?"

He growled. "Well excuse me. I'm not as fat as you so I don't NEED big doorways."

Sora giggled. "That sounded kind of wrong, you know."

"Wow Sora I didn't expect you of all people to think of that!"

Sora snorted. "Yeah whatever. Let's get out of here."

"What? You aren't comfortable?" Riku leaned closer his mouth coming up to Sora's ear. "Why don't we just stay here a while."

"B-but...the f-food..."

Sora gasped as he felt Riku's lips touch his neck.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry for something else..."

"YO. BREAK IT UP GUYS. MY EYES ARE GONNA BLEED."

Sora and Riku sprung apart faster than you can say "busted!"

Standing near their doorway was Axel. And he did not look the slightest bit disturbed at the situation that just commenced. He actually looked rather pleased. Perhaps because he just ruined it. The world will never know.

"Hey Axel!" Riku greeted cheerfully. "Remind me to kill you slowly later."

Axel sweetly flipped him off before striding into the room. He ruffled Sora's hair before grabbing a duffle bag and throwing some clothes inside.

"And what, may I ask, is the occasion to which we see your pyro-headed beastlike self?"

Axel stopped rummaging through the room to glare at Riku.

"I'm sleeping at Roxas' house tonight."

"Sleeping? I hardly doubt that."

"That isn't any of your business anyway Reeky." He walked back to the doorway glancing at the handcuffs binding Sora and Riku together. "Welp! Have fun!" With a last grin he turned and left.

Silence.

More silence.

"Did he just say 'welp?' Dude he's been hanging out with Mickey too much."

Riku nodded in agreement.

Sora was hungry. Very hungry. If Sora could X-Ray himself he would bet he had more stomachs than a cow. So when Sora got hungry things could get bad.

Deciding not to even let Riku protest, he promptly began walking. He was suprised to find that the older boy simply let him lead them downstairs to the table where Misa was waving goodbye to Axel. She turned to see the boys pushing their chairs closer together thanks to the lovely handcuffs between them.

"Not a minute early, not a minute late! Now who's hungry?"

Sora's stomach answered the question for all of them with a loud growl.

D D D D O O O O D D D D O O O O

After a dinner that was sucked down mainly by Sora, the two boys managed to survive an hour watching tv and another hour attempting to get into Riku's bed. Sora had refused completely at first; biting his bottom lip and shaking his head furiously. Riku responded by tugging sharply on his cuffed arm sending Sora flying to his side. Knowing he had been defeated, Sora huffed and fixed himself so he was comfortable.

"What if the skin rubs off my wrist?"

"I'll kiss it and make it all better. Honestly, you're being a baby. I could have done much worse to you for losing our match."

"Or you could have done nothing just like the other 308 times we've battled."

"I'm so happy you're kept track!"

Riku could almost feel the blush radiate off Sora.

"Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow remember?"

He shuddered. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes Sora. We do. Or we could stay here with my mom for the next 4 days. She'll bake us tons of other 'Sora + Riku' pastries."

"Creepy as that may be, I got to stab your name in half so it wasn't too bad."

"You can continue eating those stabbed pastries until you throw up confetti colored vomit. I, on the other hand, am going to school."

"Only the Care Bears vomit confetti colors stupid. And if you're going to school I guess I have no choice."

"So it's settled then. G'nite Sora!"

He leaned over the spikey haired boy to turn off the lamp. With a final sigh from Sora and some last minute adjusting, the two fell into a comfortable sleep.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. Someone with a video camera.

"Oh this is going to be GOLD on the 'Sora + Riku 4ever' website!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought some people would complain about short chapters so I tried to make it longer and it actually came out about twice the length so I'm very proud.

Here's a small spoiler for the next chapter. ;)

"'I can so control myself. Can sooooo control myself.' His eyes widened as Sora unconciously licked his lips in worry while he stared down at his pants.

"Are you sure these don't make me look gir-"

His thoughts were cut off as he was roughly shoved against the wall.

"No more talking. No more interuptions."

:LE GASP: The more reviews, the happier I am and the faster chapters will unfold! Thank you again for the support I really must say I love you all. :showers in goo goo love sprinkles:


	4. But tonight, I just don't really care

Again! You all make me want to dance! Ahh a Riku + Sora 4ever club. That would be something. I would hope they'd have t-shirts. I'd wear mine under all my clothes. :reminded of Mean Girls: And yes I realized that Riku's mom does resemble AXENATOR's Sephy. I didn't notice until someone mentioned it. But Riku's mom has a website and video tapes people so she is slightly different. :D On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Sora and Co. are not mine. If they were I would have a lovely website up and lots of fluffy goodness. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up first. Honestly, how couldn't Riku be awake? He had 'Simple and Clean' as his alarm clock! Sora imagined himself dancing along with the music since doing so right now would be suicide. Waking a slumbering Riku was like running through back alleys with a giant neon sign reading 'KILL ME!' stuck on your head. Instead, Sora leaned over to stare at the boy. His silver hair was disheveled and slightly covering his eyes. His lips were somewhat parted and light snoring could be heard from deep within his chest. Sora chuckled quietly when he noticed Riku had managed to tangle himself in the sheets. One of his legs jutted out from underneath the red sheets while one big toe was visible near the edge of the bed. He shook his head leaning a bit closer to stroke Riku's cheek. His eyebrows twitched in his sleep and mumbled something about 'roasted pig butt'. Sora had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Unfortunately, Sora forgot that this hand was handcuffed and that every movement it made, Riku felt.

Yes, Sora was going to die.

After the violent jolt Riku must have recieved, his eyes shot open. He looked around furiously before he saw Sora with his head buried under a pillow and his ass sticking up in the air. His anger smoldered instantly upon seeing the sight. Riku grinned mischeviously while moving closer to the tiny boy. In one swift movement he had hooked Sora's waist with his free arm and pulled the boy onto him. Sora let out a tiny 'eep!' before looking forward to see electric green orbs staring back into his own.

"Umm...you aren't gonna kill me right?"

Riku tightened his grip around Sora while nuzzling into the boy's head. He inhaled deeply overwhelmed by the light smell of minty chocolate. Basically, Sora smelled delicious. As the sleepiness left Riku, an idea began to form in his pretty head. ( pets Riku )

"Riku?"

Sora tensed as he felt Riku's lips touch his neck for a second time.

"R-Riku...what...?"

"You smelled so good. I needed to see if you tasted just as delicious." His breath was hot as it hit Sora's neck.

"And...the results...?" He gripped Riku tightly as searing kisses traveled farther down his neck towards his chest.

"You taste much better."

And before either could make another move, Riku's mother had burst into the room smashing pans together in a frenzy.

"GODDAMNIT WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHER!"

She seemed to realize that neither of the two were sleeping. Then she took in the slight flush in Riku's cheeks and the deer-caught-in-headlights look on Sora's face.

"Nothing darling. I was going to wake you two up for school but you seem very much awake. However, if you'd like me to call the school and tell them you both died in a terrible marching band accident just say the word!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The boys shouted at once. Riku's mother grinned happily clasping her hands behind her back.

"I would be a terrible mother if I let you both stay home. Even worse if I told them you died in a marching band accident. Now get ready!"

A last wink and she was gone.

Sora coughed quietly to kill the silence but to no avail. Not one to be embarassed so easily, he sat up and looked at Riku.

"Where's the key? We need to get dressed like your mom said."

Riku's eyes furrowed together in confusion before realization hit him. His eyes widened to the size of golfballs as he shot up smacking into Sora.

"OH SHIT!"

"OWWW What the hell is your problem!"

Riku was now pulling Sora frantically down the hall and down the stairs. Sora managed to stop just in time as Riku froze near the entrance to the kitchen. Misa was humming while reading the newspaper at the table and indulging in a piece of her delicious cake. A picture of innocence.

"M-mother..."

She looked up at him. "Yes sweetie?"

He gulped before continuing. "W-where is the key to these?"

She smiled warmly at him and pointed to a cabinet. Riku sighed in relief and walked over to it, Sora following obediently. As Riku preoccupied himself with getting the key and taking the handcuffs off, Sora asked the question that was making him very uncomfortable.

"Misa?"

She looked up again from her newspaper to stare at him.

"Ahuh?"

"I was kinda wondering why you knew where the key was instead of Riku."

She squealed, flying out of her chair to glomp the brunette.

"RIKU HE'S SO SMART I JUST LOVE HIM SO MUCH! YOU TWO WOULD HAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN IF IT WERE POSSIBLE! Oh but there was this strange commercial the other day on CNN where they said that a man was pregnant!"

A 'click' later Sora and Riku were free of the metal contraption. Sora however, was not free of the plump little woman clinging to him.

"...and you could name them Rora or Siku but those names are horrible but you could think of something cute from both your names! Like how Roxas and Axel are going to have a child named Roxel and another named Aukuroku but I don't really get that one since it isn't their names and-"

"MOTHER."

"Oh. I'm suffocating him again aren't I?"

She released her vice grip on Sora who slumped to the floor gasping for air. Misa leaned down to gently touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry darling, I tend to get overexcited sometimes."

"It's...huff...okay...huff...nothing like...huff...some fresh...oxygen in the morning...huff huff."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" She smacked his back in an attempt to cheer him on but instead only made him fall face first onto the floor.

"...Well this has been sufficiently awkward. I think it's time to get dressed now!" And with that Riku picked Sora up by the back of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Sora casted a sheepish grin at Misa before the two exited the kitchen leaving Misa alone. She glanced back at where her two stars had exited while moving to grab the video camera on top of the refridgerator. "Perhaps we'll delete my little outburst and give the site the rest!"

Meanwhile upstairs, Riku and Sora were both getting dressed. As Sora slid into his black t-shirt reading "when life gives you lemons, squeeze them into people's eyes" he noticed it was tighter and a bit shorter than usual. He wondered if Misa could really do the laundry like she had told him.

"It's a good thing we keep spare clothes at eachother's houses eh?"

"Yeah but I think these clothes are getting a little small. Look!"

Riku turned around from buttoning his black shirt only to gasp. Sora's shirt clung to every muscle that Riku would never admit he had. Everytime Sora lifted his arm to scratch his head the shirt teasingly lifted high enough to show an inch of his tanned stomach. He gulped loudly as his eyes traveled down towards Sora's pants which also seemed to be too small but still fit him perfectly.

'I can so control myself. Can sooooo control myself.' His eyes widened as Sora unconciously licked his lips in worry while he stared down at his pants.

"Are you sure these don't make me look gir-"

His thoughts were cut off as he was roughly shoved against the wall.

"No more talking. No more interuptions."

Then Sora heard and thought no more as Riku closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss. His hands instantly found Riku's silky hair and began to twirl and tug seperate strands. Riku faltered for a moment before moving his lips against Sora rougher this time, more demanding. Sora had no trouble complying and even licked Riku's lips demanding for admitance. Shocked to see Sora slowly dominating the battle, he pulled the boy closer by the waist not breaking the kiss. Sora's hands had meandered down to the soft hair on the nape of Riku's neck. He brushed it lightly with his fingers to gain a shudder and moan from the older boy.

"No fair" He mumbled. "Weak spot."

That was enough for Sora to gain control and push Riku onto the wall. He did not kiss him however, just stared into his eyes, inches away from his face.

"We're going to be late."

And with that Sora was up and attaching the handcuffs to the both of them smirking the whole time. Neither said another word as they went downstairs, waved goodbye to Misa and began the walk to school.

'Well.' Riku thought looking over to see Sora's eyes darker than usual. 'Today should be interesting.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sad that this chapter was long and they didn't even make it to school. Hey man, a lot went on in this chapter! xD And I have found a plot! See before there was random blabbing and etc but I have been enlightened and know what I'm going to do! -cackles- Oh come now, Sora and Riku can't stay happy forever now can they?

In the next chapter: SORA AND RIKU ACTUALLY GET TO SCHOOL!

Review, review, review my darlings! 3!


	5. Size me up, you know I beat the best

This chapter was amazingly fun to write. 'Nuff said.

Read on rabid Sora/Riku fans, read on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to first period just as the bell rang. Sora's english teacher smacked her ruler threateningly against her desk before eyeing the handcuffs suspiciously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those things illegal?"

'Ignore the fact that we're both male figures wearing them' Riku thought rolling his eyes. "No ma'am they aren't."

She finally seemed to notice the silver haired boy who she wasn't supposed to have until 7th period.

"You. You shouldn't be here. And I took my medicine which means you aren't a hallucination. Why are you here?"

He smirked. "I'm sorry Ms. Dimpleberry but with the current situation," He held up his handcuffed arm. "we have to go everywhere at the same time."

Ms Dimpleberry clucked disapprovingly shaking her head. But before she had a chance to voice her objections, the pair had taken their seats in the back of the room snagging the magic 3 pieces of paper in one packet on her desk. Sora sunk lower in his seat as Kairi turned around to face him with eyes the size of plates.

"What in the world are you doing Sora?"

"Hey you were there Saturday when Riku kicked my ass."

"As usual of course."

"Shutup! This was his way of me paying the price." He sighed in depression using his free arm to prop his chin up. Kairi looked at Riku in disbelief.

"He actually complied to this?"

Riku nodded while handing Sora the magic paper.

"Hey why do I have to do all the hard work?"

"'Cause you're ambidexterous and I'm not. Now start writing before I decide to take the blue paper."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku before settling in to copy the enormously long page of notes on the overhead. Stupid Romeo and Juliet and all their emo problems. Speaking of which...

He turned to see if Roxas was in his seat. The spikey headed blonde was looking at a crumpled piece of paper very intently, turning redder by the minute. He continuously glanced up to look at Axel who was smirking and copying the notes innocently. Sora rolled his eyes while turning his attention back to the notes.

Before he knew it, first period had passed and he found himself making his way through the empty hallway on the third floor to get to science class. Although, Riku told him they didn't need to rush. Sora agreed completely.

Mr. Pedofilmore had a rather ironic last name. He was indeed a pedophile. Why the school never fired him was either a) because they were too afraid or b) because they didn't care. Sora had a feeling it was b. He shuddered in disgust having second thoughts about actually going to class.

"Hey Riku how about we just skip second period?"

Riku stopped abruptly making Sora bump into him. These handcuffs really took some getting used to...

"Skip? And what do you suppose we do for the 39 remaining minutes we have to ourselves?"

He gulped when Riku's eyes clouded as he advanced towards the brunette.

"Uh...well we could take a few deep breaths and not push me up against a locker and attack me in public in front of every-eep!"

Suddenly Sora found himself in the middle of a sandwich. Bread being locker and Riku. Riku was a lot more comfy.

"Or we could say we didn't but not really mean it."

"Now, now Riku, let's think rationally here."

Riku scoffed. "Thinking is overrated." And with that he pressed his lips to Sora's.

For a few moments Sora attempted to stay rigid and fight the urge to kiss him back. But Riku's hand was travelling up his shirt and it was getting really hard not to respond to his tongue which was currently memorizing every inch of Sora's lips and - ah screw it, he tried! Pulling Riku's head closer he deepened their kiss omitting a moan as Riku broke it to begin biting the boy's neck. The things Riku was doing with his breath and his teeth and his tongue was all quite hypnotic and Sora could feel his knees buckling. Riku seemed to feel it too as he pushed himself closer to the boy gaining another mouthwatering noise.

'35 minutes.' He thought. 'Plenty of time.'

Suddenly, a nervous cough.

Sora sprang apart from Riku quick as lightening while the said boy was turning around to beat whoever interrupted them with a randomly placed stick.

"Oh."

Standing two feet away was Mr. Pedofilmore. He had broken out into a light sweat and his glasses were slightly fogged.

"Mr Pedofilmore! What are you doing here!"

He was wringing his hands together in a very awkward way making Riku look away in disgust.

"I was using the bathroom. I got a substitute to observe the class for a moment."

Had he blinked yet? Sora smiled weakly. "Yeah well we were just on our way to class."

"I would infer that from the looks of things, you wouldn't be getting to my class at all." He smiled sadistically. "Luckily for you, I'm a nice guy. We'll let this whole fiasco slide as long as you two go to class without another stop to smell the roses if you understand what I mean."

They nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now get going. I need to attend something in the bathroom before I meet you back in class."

'Wha?' Sora looked down. 'Oh. Oh God. Not something I need to see from my teachers.'

"R-right sir! We'll see you there!" They practically ran down the hall, not stopping once to see if Mr Pedofilmore was watching them leave.

"They really need to fire sick weirdos like that." Riku 'hn'ed in agreement, still pissed off that his make out session had been foiled for the second time.

Mr. Pedofilmore showed up to class 5 minutes before the bell, occasionally spacing out and staring at the boys cowering in the back.

-------------------------------------------------------

Third, fourth and fifth period passed without drama. Finally, Sora was making his way down to the cafeteria with Riku in tow. His stomach growled in impatience awaiting the not delicious but not disgusting cafeteria food. The two of them rushed to the counter where they could order before the pack of ravenous children came to fight for a good place on line. Sora smiled cheerfully at the lunch ladies while accepting an apple and paying for his lunch.

"Forget it Sora this one's on us."

Sora stared incrediously at the lunch lady. "You sure?"

She nodded at him, beaming. "Wow! Thanks a lot! You guys are the greatest!" And with that Sora led the handcuffed pair back to their table.

"Suck up."

Sora snickered while opening his soda can. "Jealous that I'm nice to everyone I see and that it pays off?"

Riku opened his mouth to shoot back a response but was interrupted.

"OMIGODDD! THAT IS SOOOOO KINKY!" Both boys turned around to see Selphie dragging Tidus by the arm over to their table.

"Hi to you too Selph."

Selphie giggled while taking a seat across from them, Tidus sliding in next to her.

After Tidus greeted them both Selphie launched herself into a handful of questions. Handful was an understatement.

"So when did Sora confess his undying love for you Riku?"

Sora had the decency to blush before answering. "For your information Selphie, I did nothing of the sort. This is Riku's brilliant idea for me losing the bet on Saturday."

"Besides, Sora already confessed his undying love for me last night. And the night before...and the night before that..."

Selphie cackled. It was rather unnerving.

"Okay, okay I get it. So like, how do you guys take showers and stuff?"

Sora's face felt like it was going to explode. Riku smirked. "Same way as usual. Except with our eyes closed."

"I am soo wearing swim trunks.." Sora muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Riku leaned in close to Sora, his eyes casting a 'DEATH' look.

"Nothing, nothing!" He held his hands up in front of him to protect himself from the wrath of Riku.

FLASH.

"Eh?"

Riku looked up to see a grinning Axel standing with his arm around Roxas' waist. Axel was holding a camera in the other hand for all to see.

"Thanks Reeky what a Christmas card that'll be!"

Riku sweetly shot him the middle finger while Roxas sat down next to Sora. The two quickly began chatting animatedly while Axel sat down across from Roxas. He pouted.

"Why aren't you sitting next to meeeee?"

"Because you'll wind up molesting me while I eat. And that's gross." Then he turned back to Sora and started complaining about how he couldn't win in Warcraft. Sora automatically began giving him advice on what he was doing wrong.

Riku smiled at how innocent both of them looked before he turned to see Kairi and Namine sitting down at the table.

"Hey guys. Namine you aren't eating?"

Kairi butted in. "SHHHHHHHH."

He arched an eyebrow. "Uhmmm...?"

She pointed at the drawing pad Namine was currently attacking with her pencil. "She was struck with inspiration once she saw you and Sora so don't interrupt!"

Riku didn't want to know what the outcome of her picture would be.

And so lunch went on peacefully for a good 15 minutes. Cloud and Leon showed up at some point but only to start making out with eachother. Axel snapped a shot of them for blackmail but Leon reached over and deleted the picture without ever breaking his fiery make out session with Cloud. The table stared at them in astonishment.

"It takes real perserverance to go at it like that."

"Yes Riku, you would be one to know."

"Don't bitch at me because Leon destroyed your blackmail."

"Hey guys!" Selphie interrupted Axel and Riku before a war broke out. "Isn't Sora's birthday coming up soon? Are you having a party Sora?"

Total. Silence.

Leon and Cloud stopped eating eachother to look at Sora. Tidus was shaking his head while Kairi and even Namine had turned to stare at Sora in fear.

Riku closed his eyes before looking at Sora who had a sandwich held up halfway to his mouth. His eyes had glazed over and his hands were shaking.

He glanced briefly at Roxas who turned to look out the window, holding a much darker expression. Axel was already standing up when Selphie broke the silence, making everything much worse.

"Hey did you hear me Sora? Are you having a party or n-" Tidus quickly clamped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything more but the damage had already been done. Riku stood up suddenly attempting to get Sora out the chair to no avail. The boy next to him had grabbed the table refusing to get up. His knuckles were turning white with the intensity.

"Sora. It's okay. It's only me Riku. Why don't we go outside for a minute? I want to show you something." His voice was gentle but Sora was already gone. His grip weakened for a moment as a numb look and feel invaded his body. This moment was all Riku needed to lift the boy out of his chair and push him to his feet.

"Explain to Selph. She didn't know." And with that Riku guided the boy out of the cafeteria noticing how many people at other tables were glancing at Sora sympathetically. Somewhere deep inside, he noted how many people loved Sora and hated to see him like this. For them, and Sora, he would do everything in his power to help Sora overcome this obstacle and give him a birthday worth remembering.

As the two made their way out of the school, the table in the cafeteria was facing a very awkward silence. Axel was now sitting next to Roxas with his hand on his shoulder, not daring to say anything. Roxas sighed turning back to look at Selphie. She looked terrible. And deserved an explanation.

"Selph, just know, Sora isn't going to blame you for any of this. You're new here so you hadn't a clue." She nodded sadly. "Sora's dad, my uncle, died on his birthday last year. He was out getting the cake when he got into a horrible car crash. The doctors told us he died instantly, not receiving any pain, but Sora couldn't and still can't stop blaming himself."

He stopped to look at the horrified expression on Selphie's face. The rest of the group looked hurt even though they had heard this story numerous times.

"I didn't really know my uncle too well, I had moved here from Japan a few months before. But me and Sora clicked right away so I was over at his house as much as possible. Sora's dad was just like his mom. Goofy and always fun. They always got along so well and really seemed like a happy family. I guess because of their upbeat personalities Sora and his mom were able to realize they had to stay strong for everyone else. Because who would if they didn't?" Roxas was slowly accumulating tears in his eyes. He banged his fist down on the table. "They're too goddamn nice. Sora doesn't think he should ever cry or be sad because it'll just be a nuisance to everyone else. He never once thinks about himself. That's why this year, we have to have a party for him and help him get all his troubles and worries out so he can face the rest of his birthdays with happiness instead of hidden depression." The table was silent while letting Roxas' words sink in.

"Well then." Selphie broke the silence, a determined glint in her eyes. "Just tell us what to do."

Roxas smiled slightly as the rest of the table burst out into excited conversation about how awesome Sora's party was going to be.

"You okay?"

Roxas turned to see Axel looking at him with a worried expression. He sighed and hugged the boy tightly.

"Never better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of things I need to say. Number one: I'M SO SORRY TO PEOPLE WHO GOT AN ALERT FOR THE 5TH CHAPTER! AXENATOR was complaining how she got one but couldn't see the new chappy and that's cause I deleted it for a day. I wanted to tweak a few things first so here it is!

Second, I decided to make Sora ambidexterous. Can anyone else see that? At first I thought he'd be a lefty but I went back and realized I made the handcuffs stop him from using his left hand so that didn't work. And then I was gonna cry but I thought "AMBIDEXTEROUS." Yay!

Third, does anyone know what those magical papers are called? Cause I find it kinda odd to continue referring to them as 'magical papers'. Maybe it's amusing, I don't know. It just...upsets my flow man.

Lastly, I'm reeeeeally curious to know what people think characters in KH smell like. Don't. ask. But if you'd like to tell me you're more than welcome.

My plot is beginning to come to life but this is only the beginning my friends.

Thanks for all the reviews! Special thank you to **redwing55** for reviewing because her fic "Gravity" was absolutely amazing and I'm glad I was able to get a review. :)

Next chapter: What? Riku's dad...?


	6. Tick tock no time to rest

Emo at first. :(

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is MINEEE. ALL MINE. -foams at mouth and babbles incoherently as bobdabuilder is dragged away by people in white suits-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku."

Emerald eyes turned to look at the brunette boy, shimmering with hope.

"Yeah?"

Sora's voice was numb. "Can you uncuff me please?"

Riku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sora mildly noted that he would have laughed over his expression if given another situation. "Uh, yeah sure. I just need to get the key." Riku fumbled with the zipper on his backpack before pulling up his sleeve and digging inside. A steady string of curses were heard as he wrenched his hand back out now holding a slimy piece of paper.

"Heh, that's definitely not it." A second time digging around and the key was pulled out.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?" He gently unclasped the handcuffs shoving them into his backpack.

"I need to be alone."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Sora I don't think that's a very good idea..." He trailed off when he saw the pained expression overcome his features.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled reluctantly. Sora sighed in relief going to hug the boy tightly.

"Thank you." He leaned up to whisper in Riku's ear. "For everything."

Riku's heart sank. Why did this seem like a last goodbye? Sora pulled away from the embrace giving him a last glance before turning and walking away. He hadn't even gotten 5 feet before he heard Riku calling out to him.

"Hey if you aren't back by dinner I will personally come find and kill you!"

Sora chuckled in a hollow tone before holding a hand up to show that he had heard him. Then, he was gone.

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at his backpack before spotting a shiny part of the handcuffs.

"One full week." He said kicking the bag. "I should've known it never would've worked out in my favor."

He sighed again pulling out his cell phone and quickly scrolled through his address book.

"Aunt Gertrude..." He shuddered. "Sora...Wakka...Ah here we go." He pressed the send button, putting the phone up to his ear. While balancing the phone with his shoulder, he bent down to find a pad in his bag. Yes, Riku had many talents.

"Hello?"

He cringed knowing this would not go well.

"Hey dad."

A moment of silence. And then,

"RIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU! MUFFIN HOW ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED? OR RETURNED ANY OF MY EMAILS? YOU DO KNOW WHAT MY EMAIL IS DON'T YOU?"

"Yes, YES! Dad! I do! And I'm really sorry but I've been busy."

"Busy eh? You're using protection aren't you? You know that safe sex is a lot better than abstinence-"

"Okay, one. Gross. Two. Act like my dad for a sec."

The bubbly voice did not respond.

"I need a favor from you. You still do parties right?"

"Yes son, I do!"

Riku grinned. He was _trying_ to act like his dad for once.

"How fast do you think you can put together the hugest party you've ever worked on?"

"This is for Sora isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The chipper voice was back.

"Bitch please, you haven't seen the work I've done in just a few hours! When's the set date?"

Riku's jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Helloooo you're wasting more time. Details! Details!"

"Uh...yeah. Okay. It's in a week around 7." He responded still a bit shocked.

"A week? That's oodles of time! I'll call you when I'm finished brainstorming. 'Kay thanks byeeee!"

Click.

Riku shook his head. Whoever couldn't tell that his father was a flamer needed to be shot. You might be wondering, 'but Riku has a mother! A very cool one at that!' and yes he does. Riku's father didn't realize his 'problem' untill Misa told him flat out that he was gay. She didn't mind one bit so when they divorced they kept in close contact.

"Hey who's explaining my life story!"

0.o No one! Now do as I type! author hides in garbage can for 10 minutes making sure Riku doesn't say anything else she never typed

He smiled. His parents really did want the best for him. And the best for him was Sora. His smile faltered as recent memories rushed into his head.

'I hope he's okay...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah, woah, woah. You want a stripper to pop out of the cake?" Tidus asked incrediously. "Why not just have Riku pop out of the cake?"

"Hey good idea!" Namine started writing frantically in her notebook.

Tidus, Selphie, Axel, Roxas, Namine and Kairi were all sprawled out in Namine's room making plans for Sora's suprise party.

"Forget the details, who's bringing the alcohol?"

Roxas elbowed Axel in the gut.

"Owww hey! What was that for!"

"Idiot. Think about someone else for once in your life."

Axel pouted. "I was! If worst comes to worst we can just get him drunk so he'll be forced to have fun."

The group considered his idea.

"Right." Namine said scribbling in her notebook some more. "I'll be sure to get a hold of some alcohol."

Axel grinned in triumph nuzzling the boy in his lap. Roxas rolled his eyes before kissing him lightly.

"Don't think that'll be happening often." He warned. "I just felt guilty because I yelled at you when you really were thinking of someone else. In a twisted way, but still."

Axel tightened his grip around Roxas. "Does your concious feel clear?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Not yet." He smirked pulling the pyro's head down to meet his lips.

Kairi snorted throwing a pillow at them. "FOCUS." Both boys broke apart glaring daggers at the girl. She held her hands up as Selphie came to her rescue.

"Kairi's right guys. We really have to make things bearable for Sora. I still can't believe this happened on his birthday. I don't know about you but I give him so much credit for acting so energetic and happy even though it was less than a year ago. And on his _birthday_? Even more credit." She sighed leaning on Tidus. "I mean, what if this is a bad idea? What if an extravagent party only makes things worse?"

"He needs to know that we care about him." The group turned to see Riku enter Namine's room dripping wet.

"Riku!" Selphie gasped. "Where's Sora?"

His eyes widened for a moment. "Shit! I need to call him. What time is it?"

Namine glanced at the clock behind him. "4:45."

Riku breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, still have a little time."

"Well? Where is he?" Selphie began poking the boy. "Ew you're all wet."

"He needed some time alone. And yeah I know I am. Namine do you have any towels?"

Namine got up to retrieve a towel as Kairi made a worried noise. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave him all alone?"

"Kairi he's _our_ age. Not five."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Oh stop being a bimbo headed air bubble."

He was immediately shut up as a white towel was thrown in his face.

He grunted. "Namine do you own anything that ISN'T white!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the salty spray from the ocean. He was at the Secret Spot, a cave gone unnoticed by the rest of his friends. To him, it was perfect. The waves crashed up on either sides of the cave clearing Sora's mind as he focused on the sound and nothing else. Or tried at least. He could feel the numbness dissolving from his body but a certain emptiness was left.

'Is this what nothing feels like?' He asked himself holding up his hands to examine them.

Of course, his father would just lightly scold him if Sora ever had the chance to ask him that question. But he never would have that chance. He squeezed his eyes shut fighting the urge to scream. Why did his dad have to insist on running out to get that cake even though he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before? Maybe if his mom had went she would have seen the swerving car in front of her and would have been able to prevent any of this...

He smacked his head backwards.

"Ouch!" Rubbing his head, he got up feeling the need to do something, anything, to escape the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leaving the cave, he plopped down on the edge of the rocks tilting his face up towards the dark clouds allowing rain to stream down his cheeks. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"What am I doing?" He asked no one in particular. "I'm acting like a freaking emo kid." He got up abruptly pacing up and down the rock. "On the one hand, I never was able to talk to anyone about my dad or what I felt about his passing away." He stopped to tap his foot on the ground. "But on the other hand I never spoke up about it. If it bothered me so much, which it did, why didn't I just complain about it to someone?"

'Because it would hurt everyone around you. They would all be sad and emo with you and it would be all your fault.' A voice in Sora's head spoke quickly in a hysterical tone.

'Pish posh! You NEED to let things out Sora. Don't listen to him he's whiny and fat.' Side two argued in a confident voice.

'I AM NOT FAT.' Side one wailed. 'Why should you listen to him when all he does is insult people!'

'Because I have some common sense while YOU on the other hand,' Side one shrunk back a bit. 'are as dumb as a post.'

"Hey!" Sora clamped his mouth shut realizing he yelped out loud.

'See? Look what you've done. You've turned us into an idiot.'

'Listen Sora, do what you want. Be selfish and complain to everyone. That's just how _he_ would've brought you up.' Side one sobbed.

Side two groaned. 'You are such a cheater.'

With that the voices disappeared, leaving Sora to comtemplate where the hell they had come from. He knew one thing for sure, he couldn't tell anyone about his problems. Telling them would only make things worse for everyone. Satisfied, he sat back down at the edge of the rocks hoping the annoying voices wouldn't return.

"COME ON JUST SAY IT, YOU NEED ME LIKE A BAD HABITTTTTT."

"NOO THE VOICES ARE BACK!" Sora curled up into a ball, clamping his hands over his ears. "HOLY SHIT I'M VIBRATING! ...Oh." He sat up taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"You. Are you home or do I need to come castrate you?"

Gulp. "Uhh, that isn't necessary Riku I'm just on my way home now."

"Good. Then I'll see you there in 10 minutes."

"Eh?"

A snicker came from the other line. "Hah! You didn't think the bet was off did you?"

Silence.

"YOU DID! Oh that's nice Sora, real nice."

"What if I refuse?"

"You get to be my sex slave for a day."

"Okay I'll see you at my house in 10 minutes!" He shut the phone sighing in defeat. 'If he wasn't so sexy I'd try a bit harder to decline his offers.' He thought.

'Amen.' Sora stopped in his tracks as both voices in his head agreed with him. He shook his head continuing on his way home.

'And I really need to get to a therapist.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, school is starting soon. I'm going to try reeeeeally hard to make a couple more chapters before it starts that way I can still update somewhat quickly. But I can't promise anything. So if you don't see updates for a while it isn't cause I abandoned this fic. I won't do that. I'm having too much fun writing it. And I have huge plans. But just bear with me. And blame two things. School and Kairi. Because Kairi is the source of all problems.

Moving on! Thank you for your thoughts on KH characters' scents! Here's what I think about the way they smell.

Sora: Minty Chocolate  
Riku: The forest after it rains  
Axel: Something burnt. ( **chosen-one4** yours was really cute! )  
Roxas: Strawberries

And that's all I really thought about so far.

Now, about Riku's dad. I really don't know what made me think he'd be gay. He actually reminds me a lot of Aya from Fruits Basket. But he's so much fun! Just like Riku's mom! And I don't want them to hate eachother because lets face it - you can't hate gay people. You just can't.

Next Chapter: I'm not sure yet! -sobs hysterically- I HAVE FAILED YOU ALLL.

Review for my self esteem boost:)


	7. Let em say what they're gonna say

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts in my mind. It's always raining in my mind. -visibly twitches-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora threw open the door in a hurry, kicking off his shoes and scurrying into the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm home!"

A pretty looking brunette woman turned around from stirring a large pot to greet him.

"The tides have turned, my son is back from his journeys into the mystical abyss."

Sora slapped his forehead. "I was at _school_ mom." He conveniently left out his trek to the Secret Spot.

"So it would seem." She glanced out the window. "The clouds have gathered quite closely and unleashed their tears of sorrow in a most ferocious manner. Have you caught a sickness from their weeping?"

A groan. "No. Now I'd love to continue this poetic conversation but is Riku here?"

The woman smirked. She pointed a ring infested finger at the stairs. "Your beloved awaits you in the lair of no return."

Sora's stomach flipped over the word 'beloved'. "T-thanks mom." He suddenly registered her words. "Hey! My room is NOT a lair of no return!"

She only grinned in response going back to stir her...concoction. Sora's mother was a horrid cook. She blew up the kitchen at least once a month - there were scorch marks everywhere to prove it. Sora chose not to bother with getting an apology. Instead, he went upstairs and threw his door open.

"OOF!"

He was immediately glomped by a certain silver haired someone and thrown backwards onto the floor.

"Yay! I don't have to castrate you!"

Sweatdrop. "Of course you don't..."

Riku grinned at Sora's gullibility. Why in the world would Riku castrate Sora when he was supposed to do certain_ things_ to the boy that involved...well, that part of his anatomy?

"Hey I know I'm comfortable and everything but would you mind getting off of me?"

Did Sora really think he'd just comply to that? Nah. Riku shook his head violently pulling the younger boy closer to him.

"No! Mine!"

Sora snorted. "I'm not an object idiot. RELEASE THY HOLD ON ME."

When Riku made no signs of moving at all Sora started doing what Soras do best. He squirmed and complained at the same time.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme GO." Riku's eyes widened as Sora kneed him in a very sensitive area. He rolled off the boy quickly glaring at him.

"Are you trying to prevent me from having children!"

Sora stuck his tongue out in response, getting up and plopping down on his bed.

"Tricky bastard..." Riku mumbled continuing to glare at the boy. Then he noticed the pained look beginning to form on Sora's face. "How're you feeling?" He asked warily.

Sora jerked his head up to grin at Riku. "Fine! What do you want to do?"

Riku frowned. He knew Sora's fake smiles and that was definitely fake.

"You are so not fine. Why are you changing the subject?"

He laid his head back again and shut his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to be a bother."

Squeak.

The mattress moved under Sora but he kept his eyes shut.

"How can you say that and not realize how stupid you sound?"

Sora's eyes flew open. Riku was hovering inches above the brunette, his hands placed roughly beside Sora's head. His eyes were sparking angrily shocked that Sora kept his emotions locked up because he thought he was being a nuisance. Sora tried to keep eye contact but broke it after only a few seconds of looking into Riku's eyes that seemed to be telling him a story of how he felt.

Riku sighed knowing that anger wouldn't make the situation better. He gently cupped the younger boy's cheek turning his head so he would look at him.

"Sora I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me things that bother you. You're supposed to complain about everything and anything you want. You're supposed to let things slip out around me because I shouldn't care. You need to give me a chance to help you just like all the times you've helped me."

"Hey don't forget about us! We wanna help too Riku!"

Both boys looked up to see the whole gang entering Sora's room. Kairi and Tidus simply stretched out on some beanbag chairs while Namine shyly stood by the doorway. Selphie was zipping around the whole room squealing with delight. "OOOOH WHAT'S THIS!" A crash. "Uh, never mind. OH HEY WHAT'S THAT?" As she zoomed by Tidus, he yawned and grabbed her wrist pulling her down onto the floor next to him.

"Stop destroying our friend's valuables."

Sora sat up quickly knocking Riku over.

"I smell something burning."

A few seconds later the sound of laughter and a...fire extinguisher...could be heard from the kitchen floating into Sora's room.

"Well now this **can't** be good." Sora kicked his legs over the side of the bed but before he had a chance to get up, Roxas plowed into the room dragging an ash-ridden Axel behind him.

Axel grinned. "Hey guys! Whatsup?"

Sora eyed him warily. "What happened down there?"

Roxas interrupted Axel's answer before he could voice it. "We don't know. Not even he knows." Sora gulped. Roxas' face read: DEATH TO ALL PYRO-HEADED MANIACS.

"Is my mom okay?"

Roxas nodded. "She said the shape of the scorch marks were inspiring and ran into her room mumbling something very poetic."

Sora sighed in relief allowing Riku to snake his arms around his waist and pull him onto his lap. Then he blinked. "Waaaiit, why are you guys all here?"

"Because we care about you too Sora. We want you to feel comfortable around us and tell us things you've kept locked up." Namine answered moving a bit closer to the group.

Sora smiled, patting the spot beside him. Namine gracefully sat down next to him flushing slightly when Riku gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm beginning to think that I've been set up."

The group around him grinned, aside from Roxas who was continuing to give Axel nasty glares. Riku reached around Sora's waist and quickly snatched the notepad in Namine's lap. She gave him an inquisitive look as he cleared his throat.

"Now Sora, tell us, what does - HOLY SHIT NAMINE."

He stopped flipping the pages in her book to stare at a rather explicit drawing of Sora and Riku. He wondered how much she would want for a copy. Sora twisted in his lap to look at the book on his bed. But Namine got there first, slamming the book shut quickly and holding it to her chest.

"No one touches the book anymore." She reached into her white bag and pulled out another notepad. "Use this one it's clean."

Riku noted that 'clean' could have more than one meaning. He accepted the notebook and flipped it open to a blank page.

"Now where was I...oh yes! Sora, tell us, what does the word 'death' bring to mind?"

The gang stared at the silver haired teen incredulously while Sora groaned hiding his face in Riku's chest.

"What? This is _Sora_ we're dealing with. You have to be blunt!" He poked the brunette in his lap.

"Well? What do you think of?"

Sora poked his head out to see his friends all staring at him in anticipation. It was slightly nerve-racking. He gulped.

"I...uh, I guess skulls and fire.."

Riku 'hum'ed and pretended to scratch some things down in the pad.

"Right. Selphie any questions for our dear patient?"

Selphie, who was eyeing Sora's Kill Hannah poster with hungry eyes, snapped out of her reverie to stare at Sora.

"Yes! Indeed I do! Where can I get a copy of that post-"

"Does anyone else have questions _relating to the problem at hand_ for Sora?" Riku interrupted in annoyance.

Axel glanced around and raised his hand. Riku pretended to ignore him in hopes of the boy not speaking. He failed.

"What comes to mind when someone says birthday?"

'Pain, regret, sorrow, emptiness...it always revolves back to emptiness.' Sora thought.

"Emptiness."

Riku tightened his hold around Sora's waist.

"Go on." Axel encouraged him gently.

Sora took a breath. "I feel a lot of things...but it always comes back to me feeling empty." He frowned. "It's a horrid feeling. Like I'm suffocating in a room with no windows or doors. No matter how much I try and breath I can't. Like someone's stopping me."

Axel frowned as well. "Why do you think you feel empty when you think of birthdays?"

Sora's face fell, his chocolate colored bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "Because I'm missing something in my life. In my heart."

Kairi let out a strangled noise and got off the bean bag chair to throw her arms around Sora. Shortly after Selphie copied her movements and joined the hug and soon everyone was huddled in a tight circle around Sora. He looked around him. Some of them had tears rolling down their cheeks while some were acting tough and trying not to let them fall. When his eyes fell on Riku he smiled. The boy was glaring daggers at Kairi who was currently soaking Sora's shirt with her tears. And then he knew. He knew that no matter what they'd be there. When he spoke, they would listen. When he needed support, they'd be there. When he needed friends they would never be too far.

"You know what I think of when someone says friends?" He whispered softly. No one moved.

"I think of you guys."

And his smile could have lit the sky. At least, that's what Riku thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a half hour of calming Kairi down, and another 2 hours outside on Sora's trampoline, the group was sitting in his living room watching Godzilla. Axel had an ice pack held to his head where Roxas had smacked him with a branch after getting pissed off. Now Roxas was situated on the opposite side of the couch watching the television like it had stolen his life savings. Sora held in a chuckle reaching for the popcorn bowl. His wrist was caught.

"Hey I got to the popcorn first!" He half-whispered while looking up into emerald green eyes.

Riku smirked bringing Sora's hand up to his lips.

Blink. "Is there ever a moment where you _aren't_ horny?"

He heard Selphie snort with laughter from the floor.

Riku pulled him a bit closer, moving on to leave a trail of kisses up his arm to his neck. Sora sighed rolling his eyes. 'I guess there isn't.'

"Riku I LOVE this movie. Don't ruin it for..."

He trailed off as he felt teeth prick an unusually sensitive spot on his neck.

"Sorry what was that?" Hot breath seeped across his skin making his shudder. "Should I stop?" Somewhere in his lust-filled mind, Sora could feel the smile radiating off Riku at the moment. And somewhere in his lust-filled mind, Sora knew that this could get very, very bad.

And then the movie ended and lights were switched on. Riku sat up abruptly.

"You know, I think I'll just go kill myself now."

Sora stared at him. "The hell?"

"That's the THIRD TIME in a matter of 24 hours where something has interrupted my plans of molesting you."

"Awww" Sora pinched his cheek. "No need to cry over spilt milk." He quickly got up and moved over to Roxas before Riku could kill him.

"Hey anybody home?" He waved his hand in front of Roxas' face before the boy snapped to life staring at Sora.

"Uhhh...you okay?"

Roxas stole a last glare at Axel who was currently tickling Kairi to death before answering. "Peachy perfect."

Sora rolled his eyes. "I triple dog dare you to go jump Axel."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Wha?"

"_Now_." He pushed the boy to his feet and shoved him into Axel's arms.

Kairi grinned backing away from the two and winked at Sora. "Nice one."

It only took a few minutes before Roxas and Axel were eating each other like it was their last meal on earth. Sora shuddered and glanced at the clock. He gasped in shock. That couldn't be right!

"Guys! It's 1:30!"

They stared at him. "IN THE MORNING."

Suddenly panics rippled through the group.

"Crap!"

"My mom expected me back at 11!"

"I am sooo screwed."

Crash.

'Oh no please don't tell me that was mom's vase...oh. Roxas and Axel just fell off the couch.' Sora shrugged.

"Sora I'm sorry but I think when I say this it goes for everyone. We need to get home." Namine said worriedly packing her things into her bag.

"Yeah no problem. Thanks for stopping by you guys. I'm really glad you did."

Tidus patted his shoulder before heading out the door with Selphie who waved ferociously until she could no longer see Sora.

Namine and Kairi each gave him a hug before leaving and scurrying down the street rapidly without ever breaking into a run. Number one on Sora's 'I don't get girls' list: they move so quick without running. He had tried that once. And never wanted to relive the experience ever again in his life.

Axel, Roxas and Riku left together, Riku standing in the middle of them so they wouldn't jump eachother on the way home. He gave Sora an extremely long hug only breaking away when Roxas cleared his throat.

"I'm glad we helped." He smiled waving at Sora before following Axel and Riku out the door.

From down the street Sora could hear Axel and Riku arguing something about who was sexier. Considering the embarrassed yells Roxas kept voicing, he guessed one of the people was Roxas. 'I wonder who else they're talking about..' He wondered furrowing his eyebrows together.

"-ra could make an army fall to their knees!"

"You wish!"

'Ra? Whose name starts with 'Ra'?" A few more minutes and Sora's A.D.D. took over. "Oh well!" He said cheerfully, slamming the door and venturing off to find some cookies.

Meanwhile, Axel and Riku continued their argument.

"I'm telling you man, Roxas is waaaay cuter than Sora."

"Have you seen the stomach on Sora? A WHOLE ARMY I tell you! A whole army would fall!"

Roxas sighed, rubbing his temple. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Both older boys snapped.

"Oh crap!" Riku exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I forgot all about the handcuffs!" He fell to his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO" in slow motion.

Axel smirked. "I don't know about a whole army falling to their knees, but he certainly makes _you_ fall to your knees - even when he isn't around!"

In a flash Riku was up and chasing the boy down the streets yelling about 'scum of the earth' and chainsaws - Roxas following shortly after them - leaving behind the troubles of yesterday and heading towards a new day; perhaps a day with some handcuffs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so, I think there's gonna be another 5 chapters, perhaps a bit more, and then this fic is DONE! But never fear! I have another one planned ( see profile ) that should be tones of fun too!

School man. I am swamped in work already! I'm in an AP class which our teacher decides to tell us we 'chose' to be in when I most certainly did not CHOOSE anything. They just put me in it! But my teacher is awesome. But the reason I tell you all this is because I know I'm not going to get a chance to post anytime soon and that you'll have to bare with me as I've said. So much work that I actually have to put effort into. -place crying here- But I'm going to try!

And if anyone wants a little boy on boy action watch The Covenant. It was pretty good. And it kinda was FULL OF HOTTIES. Seriously! EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK. THERE THEY ARE! Ahh, sooooo hot. So hot.

CONFETTI AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! I HAVE OVER **100** REVIEWS! On my first fic too! I'm so, so, so, so, SO happy everyone is enjoying this fic and I hope you guys keep reviewing. Thank you for supporting me even though I'm a NOOB.

-leaves crying happily thinking about sexy boys in the Covenant-


	8. Cause tonight, I just don't really care

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all get the point. I mean, if I had owned Kingdom Hearts, why would I be making a fanfic? I'D PUT MY IDEAS IN THE GAME. SHEESH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora yawned as his alarm clock beeped irratatingly from his nighttable that was too far away. He rubbed his eyes furiously before sitting up and grabbing the deafenating machine that was vibrating his whole bed. In a flash he threw it against the wall with a dangerous roar. It beeped once pathetically before a spring flew out and stopped completely. Sora grinned and hopped out of bed wiggling into a white t-shirt and black pants. As he was lacing his sneakers, he glanced at the calendar - he was lucky he remembered his own name. April 25th...he furrowed his eyebrows together. Two days until his birthday. Memories from the day before rushed into his head and he smiled a bit. It would no doubt be difficult, but he would fight through the pain with the help of his friends. He stood up and walked over to the destroyed alarm clock. His mother was going to kill him.

"Maybe if she doesn't notice..." He trailed off quickly scooping up the pieces and throwing them in the garbage. She would notice. But the longer he could stop that from happening, the better. After grabbing his backpack and snagging a piece of toast, he ran out the door waving goodbye to his mom who was babbling something about how the toast looked like the thing she saw in her dream last night.

Sora got to school a few minutes early to his shock. Some of his fellow classmates greeted him cheerfully which he responded to with great energy but truth be told, he was rather nervous. He rounded the corner to his locker and stopped, peering out to look both ways. It was clear of a certain silver haired, handcuff obsessed maniac. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and strolled over to open his locker. Shoving the last of his books inside he slammed the locker shut and turned around to leave.

"EEP."

Guess not.

Riku was standing innocently a few feet away, arms behind his back and whistling. 'Maybe he forgot..' Sora hoped anxiously.

"Hey Riku!"

Riku seemed like he just noticed the boy. He grinned.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

Sora inwardly danced. "Slept alright. You?"

He was so enthralled by the fact that Riku 'forgot' that he didn't notice the boy casually inching towards him. He must have missed the neon pink flash behind Riku's back too.

"I didn't really sleep."

"Why not? I was totally dead after going on the trampoline. And with Selph? Jeez. I didn't think a girl could always be so bubbly." Sora shook his head.

Riku smirked. Sora was going into a babble fit.

"Did you see the flips she was doing on that thing? It's a good thing she had shorts on under her dress or else Tidus would have gone insane. Although you could totally see that he was undressing her with his eyes. Did you see that?"

"Ahuh..." Riku agreed mechanically still inching closer to the boy. 'Slow and steady now...don't scare the rabbit..'

"And Roxas and Axel!" Sora shuddered. "Those two kiss like it's going out of style! Axel practically had his tongue lodged in Roxas' throat. I didn't think that was even possible!"

Riku snickered. "I did."

Sora frowned. "Riku what's behind your back?" His eyes widened. "Oh (italics) hell no."

A boy had shoved Riku causing him to stumble and throw his arms out revealing what was once hidden behind his back. A neon pink pair of fluffy handcuffs.

"Riku it was hard enough with the metal ones!" Sora whined stamping his feet.

"But these are new and improved!"

"No. way." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku and dashed down the hall just as the bell rang. Riku growled as the hall filled with students rushing to get to class.

"DAMN YOU SORA." He heard a guffaw as spiky brunette hair flew down the hall.

Riku scowled at the gawking students as he shoved the furry handcuffs into his back pocket and stormed down the hall to his class. 'He'll pay for that...'

--------------------Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice!

Sora plopped down at his desk grinning from ear to ear. He actually beat Riku! For the first time in his life! Alright, maybe he'd beaten Riku a few other times but still, it was a big accomplishment!

His inner gloating was rapidly cut off as his teacher smacked her ruler against the desk to get the class' attention. She smiled curtly at their response before whipping around and writing furiously on the board.

"We're going to continue our lesson on Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Dimpleberry turned around, adjusting her glasses and moving towards the students. They unconciously shied away from her evil ruler of doom. After a few moments she scowled. "Well? What's the problem? Get out your books, chop chop!"

The students simultaneously bent down and rummaged through their bags grabbing notebooks and pencils before looking up at the board. Sora frowned at the title. "Were Romeo and Juliet really in love?" He scoffed writing the words into his notebook. Of course they weren't in love. How could two people possible fall in love just by looking at eachother? Ridiculous. They were horny teenagers who wanted to get laid by a hottie. Or just get laid. Sora smirked, thinking of how alike Romeo and Riku were.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora looked up to see Kairi sitting down, her hair a mess and her breathing ragged.

"Hey Kairi! How come you're late today?"

"I overslept silly!" She said opening her notebook. "Some of us didn't even make it to school." She gestured towards Roxas' empty desk. Sora briefly wondered if Axel would conveniently be absent too. Kairi seemed to read his mind. "Axel is absent too. Selph said something about coming in around lunch time and Tidus walked to school with me complaining the whole time."

"We have special friends, don't we"  
Kairi grinned in response before turning around to copy the notes. Sora smiled to himself, settling down to make himself comfortable. No doubt there would be a lecture on the mushy gushy happy feelings of love.

"Sora!" Sora's head snapped forward to stare at Ms. Dimpleberry.

"Yes...Ms. Dimpleberry...?" The said woman smiled sweetly at him, smacking her ruler on each desk as she made her way towards him.

"What is your opinion on the relationship between Romeo and Juliet?" Jeez, couldn't she just say 'Did Romeo and Juliet love eachother?'

Sora gulped. "Well, I don't think they were really in love."

Ms Dimpleberry's eyebrows rose. Bad sign.

"Go on."

"Well, I mean, they were two teenagers both lusting after love. They talked about it so much they forced themselves to believe that they could find love even at their young age." Sora's confidence grew as he saw students beginning to nod their heads. "And I guess the fact that they both just saw eachother at that same moment staring at the other, they must have believed it was love at first sight. And their emotions exploded from there."

A girl across the room made an impolite noise and rose her hand. Ms. Dimpleberry pointed at her. "Yes?"

"But like, they could have like, saw anyone and been like Oh my God! I totally love them! But like instead, they both chose eachother and like, they both loved one another. So like, that is totally true love not some like, fake love." The girls near her giggled and began talking amongst themselves.

Ms. Dimpleberry rolled her eyes. "How many of you can recite what Ms. Schumaker just told us?"

A few kids rose their hands.

"Dear, the next time you enlighten us with your opinion, refrain from using the word 'like' so many times. It ruined the english language. More than half the kids in this class spent more time counting how many times you said it than actually listening to what you had to say." The girl sat horrified, taking in the teacher's comment.

Sora decided to come to the rescue. "Anyhow, it doesn't matter. They saw eachother before they saw anyone else. I guess it doesn't hurt that they were attracted to eachother in terms of appearance either. But all in all, that wasn't love."

"Hey how would you know Sora? Ever been in love?" Some kid called out. Unfortunately, Sora didn't see who it was. If he did, he'd have killed him for what was about to happen.

Sora grinned. "Nah I just don't think what they had was love."

Kairi turned around. "Aw come on Sora, this whole room knows you're in love with Riku." An explosion of noise errupted around them.

Sora's eyes widened as he let Kairi's comment soak in. Love? Riku? Sure he liked Riku...but...love? A knot was beginning to form in Sora's stomach. A girl next to him giggled softly and patted his shoulder before whispering something to Kairi.

"Come on then Sora, tell us! Do you love Riku?"

Even Ms. Dimpleberry was watching him now.

"Uh...well I..." Sora wished he could drop into a black hole in the ground. How was he supposed to tell other people the truth when he couldn't even tell himself?

Luck seemed to be on his side though, as the bell rang loudly and kids began clawing their way out the door. Sora didn't move.

"Sora, I was kidding you know. It was a joke! You know what those are don't you?" Kairi asked worriedly, waving her hand in front of his face. Sora shook himself quickly before plastering on a grin.

"Yeah of course Kairi! I'll see you later okay?" He quickly scooped up his books and hurried out of the room, his expression not gone unnoticed by Kairi. She sighed as she watched him leave.

"What have I done?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------SO GET UPPP!

Riku huffed in annoyance, flinging his pen cap at a random kid sitting diagnal from him. The boy turned around, casting a furious glare at the boy behind him.

"What the hell? Turn around asshole."

"Shut up Seipher. Don't you ever touch me again you disgusting piece of sh-"

"BOYS. CORK IT. (italics) NOW."

Both boys busied themselves with their notes as Riku's Euro teacher resumed his lecture. Riku grinned at the response his lazy action had created. It was fun screwing with people who were oblivious to the truth. He frowned. Like Sora. He was sure the brunette liked him considering he hadn't strangled Riku for making out with him a million times ( okay, okay...(italics) attempting to make out with him ) but Sora wasn't giving him much to work with. Riku shrugged. Whatever, when he cuffed the boy again they'd have all the time in the world to work out the details. He cackled.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Riku?"

Some of the girls near him giggled flirtaciously as Riku snapped back to focus.

"No sir."

His teacher nodded curtly before reverting back to the torturingly long lecture. Riku sighed casting a glare at the girls who continued to stare at Riku. They quickly looked down, blushing as he caught their eyes.

'Is it lunch time yet?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------DOESN'T SHE LOOK GOOD IN HER UNDERWEAR?

Sora collapsed at the lunch table throwing his head on the table. What a day it had been. A whole 5 hours later and he still couldn't come to the decision of whether he loved Riku or not. His art work had been a nightmare and his teacher had even suggested he go lay down. Why was it such a big deal if he couldn't decide? It wasn't as though Riku was waiting for his answer at this very minute.

"Hey shorty."

Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up."

He saw Riku sit down across the table from him with his eyebrows raised.

"Well someone seems to be in a fabulous mood today."

Sora snarled in response before burrowing his head into his arm to escape the wrath of Riku. Riku made a noise before proceeding to poke Sora multiple times.

"Come on Soraaaaaaaaaa." He said in a nasal voice. "Tell mommy what's wrong!"

"I said SHUT UP."

Silence.

A few kids from other tables had stopped what they were doing to stare at the brunette. Riku subconciously compared Sora to a steam kettle that had just gone off. He gulped.

"I'm...uh, sorry?"

"Don't mind him Riku, he's just having his period."

"Yeah, too much cranberry juice today Sora?"

Riku looked up to see Kairi flouncing over with Cloud and Leon behind her. Cloud grinned and clapped Sora on the back - rather hard.

"It's alright Sora. Everyone goes through this type of thing."

Sora sat down and stared at the table.

"I doubt it."

Riku cocked his head.

"Did I miss something?"

Kairi giggled sitting down next to Riku.

"Sora's trying to unscramble his lo-" Kairi was cut off by a rather furious looking Sora.

"For. The. Last. Goddamn. Time. Shut. Up."

For a moment Sora's eyes widened, and then he was suddenly calm.

"Sorry Kairi. It's been a long day."

She nodded sympathetically before proceeding to scribble in her notebook. Discreetly, she passed the book to Riku before casually striking conversation with Cloud.

'He's trying to figure out his feelings about you. Quite honestly, we all know he loves you - he just doesn't get it yet.'

Riku smirked glancing up to look at Sora. He found the boy's eyes to be locked on his own. Sora quickly blushed and looked away to see Selphie skipping over to their table. He rubbed his temples in annoyance before getting up.

"See you guys later."

Riku waited 5 minutes before setting out to find Sora. He'd be missing school for this but hey, he figured the boy was worth it.

-----------------------------------------

I'm sorry about the wait guys! My AP class is TORTURE. Well, this fanfic is coming to a close. 2 chapters left. Check my profile to find out more about my upcoming fic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it's a bit pointless - I'm not thrilled with it, but it was needed to set everything up.

PEACE OUT


	9. Not a new chappie :

Guys I am so incredibly sorry!

My life has been rather hectic lately.

I'm on the bowling team (I'm lame) and I don't get home until 6:30, 7 and then have homework to do. My AP class is still torture! 

I promise that I'll update the remaining chapters over the Christmas break as a gift to everyone. 

Don't count me out yet! Thank you for everyone's understanding!

-Bob the Builder 


	10. Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever

Sweet! New chappie! One more to go! Enjoy my friends!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 hours since Riku left school in order to find a certain spikey haired, emo stricken young boy. He had been searching for 2 hours. 2 HOURS. Where could this kid possibly be?! Riku furiously kicked a soda can down the street before letting out an "Eep!" and dashing away as it hit a small, old woman. He ducked down a deserted alleyway to catch his breath. This kid was causing all sorts of problems in his life. Before, he was confident that he could find Sora in less than a half hour. I mean, how could you possibly NOT find the kid who used to bury his head in the sand and call it his 'master hiding place' during Hide and Seek?!

Ding ding! Lightbulb! Idea! We have a winner!

Riku grinned realizing he hadn't checked the beach. Then he noticed a light really had gone on above his head. A strange looking man was holding a lamp above Riku's head grinning like a mad man.

"What the hell?"

The man's grin faltered and he slowly took the lamp away, turning it off.

"You looked like you was in so much thought there, I thought me lamp might give you an idea. I was only trying ter help sir!"

Riku blinked at the man's heavy accent and atrocious grammar - slightly being reminded of that weird thing Goofy. What the hell was Goofy anyway? A dog? A rabid racoon grown ten times? Whatever. There was work to be done!

"Uh...well..." he said backing away slowly. "Thanks for that. It worked! But I must be on my way now." With a final salute he turned and ran out of the alleyway. He didn't stop running until he reached the beach. ( a/n THAT RHYMES! HAWHAWHAWHAW. )

------------------------------------------------And in the eveninggggggggggggg------------------------

Sora sat facing the ocean with his head between his knees. Oh, if only he had been wearing tight pants and eyeliner. Anywho, there Sora sat - pondering life and it's many obstacles.

Such as love. Sora's eyebrows furrowed. What was love supposed to feel like? They always had those corny, sappy quotes on the internest that described love. Yet wasn't love supposed to be different for everyone? Maybe Sora DID love Riku.

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. It sort of made sense. He was always chasing after Riku despite what other people said. He confided in Riku in every situation and never hesitated to tell him anything. He was never embarassed to say what he felt around Riku. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed true.

A smile slowly began to form on Sora's cheek. It wasn't _that_ silly, was it? Just as soon as it appeared, the smile began to fade. Of course it was. They were...well, both boys for starters. And best friends. What if Riku crushed his heart? Would their friendship ever be the same? No. He couldn't afford to lose a friendship because of a silly emotion like love.

Yet at the same time...

"Gah!" Sora yelled in frustration clutching his hands to his ears. "Make the voices go away. Make the voices go away."

And of course, this would curse any confused teenager lacking the ability to possess luck. AKA - Sora.

'YOO HOO! Sora! A word of advice. YOU CAN'T LOVE RIKU. HE'S ICKY AND HAS GERMS AND ALWAYS SMELLS LIKE FISH. Trust me on this one! I'm the voice you're SUPPOSED to listen to!'

Sora's heart stopped. Oh no.

'Um. So you're gonna listen to the one who just yodeled. Only Gwen Stefani can get away with that. And even she takes some getting used to...'

'SHUT UP!' Side One wailed.

'No you shut up! It's my turn to speak!'

An awkward silence arose. Sora was busy smacking himself to try and wake up.

'Wow you're actually letting me talk? WONDERFUL!' Side Two quickly continued before Side One could butt in. 'Anyways, Sora. This is **your** life! Since when have you let rules and conformity hold you back? Love is a special thing, you know. Don't let other people tell you if it's right or wrong. Go with your heart on this one. Not me. Or the other me. Well I guess we're sort of you so going with us would be like going with ourselves...'

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Sora finally screamed clawing at his ears. "GOD, WHY DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME!?"

ME...ME...me...me...

Woah. Had he really screamed loud enough to create an echo?

Side One and Two sighed in unison.

'Peace out buddy. We won't interject anymore.' Side Two said sadly.

'Yeah. It's been fun. But I would hate me too.' Side One said, sniffing.

"Aw come on guys...I didn't mean it..."

'Save it Sora. I meant what I said. Listen to your heart. Not the voices in your head.' And with a snicker, the voices vanished.

Sora shivered, noticing that the sun had snuck its way towards his eye level. It was getting late. Maybe he should start heading home. Especially since he had just watched that movie about the mermaid who came out of the ocean and dragged her victims out to sea, making them eat coral until they exploded. A light sweat broke out on Sora's forehead. Yeah, home sounded a whole lot better than death.

CRACK!

Sora whipped his head around to see a lone figure moving in the distance. 'Oh God, oh God, it's the mermaid! She's after me!'

"I'M ALLERGIC TO CORAL, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The figure yelled something before taking off - straight at Sora.

With a last glance, Sora turned around and began running for his life - his strong legs carrying him quickly over the sand. He looked over his shoulder to see the mermaid catching up. Wait a second, how could a mermaid - with a giant scaley tail - be catching up to him? Wouldn't she sort of have to...flop on the sand...in order to move?

"AHHHH!" And off Sora flew into the grainy sand below him. He sat up quickly to see a turtle, belly side up, flailing helplessly.

Damn turtles.

He nudged it with his foot and watched it begin to slowly walk away. Well that was weird. Now how had he tripped in the first place again? He was running...from...the...EVIL MERMAID THAT WANTED TO KILL HIM. CRAP. IT WAS TOO LATE. HIS LIFE WAS OVER. HE'D NEVER GET TO TRY A FALAFEL. HE'D NEVER GET TO WATCH THE TELETUBBIES MOVIE.

Oh **hell** no.

He wouldn't go down without a fight! He'd stand up, look that ugly, foul, hideous creature in the eye and say-

"Riku?!"

The said boy grinded to a stop in front of Sora panting heavily. Sora opened his mouth to speak but Riku weakly held up a hand to silence him. With a grunt, he flopped to the floor and glared at Sora.

"What the hell was that all about? Do you realize I've been looking for you all day? Where have you been?!"

Sora was still shocked that he thought Riku was a coral obsessed mermaid. He sighed in relief, laying back to lay in the sand.

"Would you like the truth, my dear Watson?"

Riku snorted, nudging him with his foot.

"Lay it on me."

"I thought you were a homocidal mermaid coming to end my life."

He heard light laughter coming from the older boy. "You watched that movie too?"

Sora grinned and closed his eyes. "Hey it was pretty scary."

He smelled Riku before he felt him. Sora opened his eyes to see the boy inches away from his face.

"Has anyone else told you that you smell like God?"

Riku pulled away slightly in surprise. "I do?"

Sora nodded spastically. "Oh yes. You do, you do."

"What do I smell like?"

This took Sora a few moments. "Well...it's hard to explain. Sorta like a mixture between the forest after it rains and mints." He stopped to sniff Riku. "It's quite pleasant."

Riku grinned cockily before leaning back down. "That compliment deserves a thank you."

'I know where this is going.' Sora smirked as Riku's lips met to crush his own in a heart-stopping kiss. Somewhere in the midst of their steamy make out session, Sora could slightly recall sensing the two Sides in his head smiling. 'That's what love should feel like.' And then there was nothing more.

-------------------------------------------------------------Awwwww---------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Sora and Riku burst into Sora's house covered in sand and dripping from head to toe. Sora's lips were blue. Both of them were shivering. Sora's mom looked up from her book to see the two huddling on the welcome mat. She rolled her eyes and put her book down. Something told her she wouldn't be reading into the life of Eisel the vampire and his secret infatuation with the mysterious man, Charlie, he had seen in a vision.

She quickly went to the closet, grabbed some black, bead infested towels and tossed them to Sora and Riku. Then she walked behind them and shoved them towards the fireplace.

"Sit. Bask in the heat created by the flames of the Earth. I will make you some nice herbal tea."

"N-no su-sugar M-mom."

His mother bowed before gliding out of the room. Not literally folks. Trying to make the writing style a little more pretty.

Moving forward!

"Sorry about dunking you Sora. You just looked so cute. I couldn't help it." Riku had seemed to warm up rather quickly and sat lounging in an arm chair with his towel strewn on the floor. Sora was awkwardly still standing up, shivering violently.

"I-it'sssssss o-okay-y."

Riku sighed before sitting up to grab Sora's wrist. With a final yank the boy went toppling onto him.

For a few moments Sora squirmed until he found a comfortable position. Then he sighed happily and snuggled into Riku's neck. Riku grinned as Sora's mother came back in holding the tray of tea. She grinned madly before whipping out a camera and snapping a photo. Sora's head popped up.

"Mom!" He whined. "You better delete that!" He then attempted to get up but was stopped by a strong arm that stayed firmly latched around his waist.

"Nope, you're mine." Riku declared. Then a maniacal look overtook his face. Sora gulped.

"Uh...okay? Please don't hurt me."

Riku continued to smile evilly as he reached into his back pocket.

A flash of vibrant pink.

A graze of feather like material.

CLICK!

"AHA! GOTCHA! NOW YOU REALLY ARE MINE!" Riku then proceeded to laugh insanely while Sora sat dumbstruck, staring at the handcuff innocently clasped around his left wrist.

Life sucked.

Before he could get a single punch in at Riku's face, a catchy cell phone ring went off. Sora's mom started doing interpretive dance moves.

"Aw come on Mom! You promised not to show anyone that stuff!"

"Riku hardly counts as 'anyone', Sora." She smirked, continuing to strut around the room.

Meanwhile, Riku's conversation was becoming lower by the second.

"Yes...what about them..." Riku paused. Then his voice grew louder. "You have got to be joking." It grew even louder. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He was practically screaming now. "YES, A SLIGHT PROBLEM IS THE HUGEST UNDERSTATEMENT. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY...WELL HAS SHE EATEN IT YET?!" There was frantic babbling from the other line. Riku's eyes were shut and it looked as though he was about to explode. Sora glanced at his mother worriedly. She only shrugged, not taking her eyes off the older boy. She was sliding inconspicuously towards the samurai sword that hung on the wall.

"Yes. I understand...can't you call her? HAH! That's just the icing on the cake. Oh isn't that ironic? Yeah...ahuh...okay. We'll be there soon."

Sora wasn't so happy about that "we" business.

"Riku what-"

"Save it. Sora, we're going to take a little trip to my Aunt Gertrude's house. It seems like my mother accidentally mixed the keys to these handcuffs into the cake she was baking for Aunt Gertrude. My cousin already brought it back to her house. Hopefully, if we drive fast enough, we'll be able to prevent her from eating the keys."

Sora's jaw practically hit the floor.

"You're telling me we're...actually stuck."

"Yes I am! Now shut up and get up." He roughly shoved the boy off of him.

"Sorry Miya but we gotta take care of this."

Sora's mother nodded cheerfully. Perhaps she would get to continue her fabulous vampire novel afterall!

Riku gralled Sora's hand and pulled him out of the house and in the direction of his house. Sora heard mumbles of "not having a car" and "damn fat old bat" and "birthday ruined". He giggled softly before linking his fingers with Riku's. Riku's mumbling faltered for a moment before rushing back, even a bit louder now. But Sora didn't miss the light blush that had made it's way onto Riku's cheeks.

Perhaps a road trip would be good for the both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-audience claps in confusion- Now I bet you didn't know where that was going! I'll let you in on a little secret:

Neither did I for a minute there! But never fear, my head doesn't betray me for that long. One more chapter left! Might be incredibly long. Sorry again for the wait guys. Thank you for being so supportive! If you hvan't checked out my upcoming project, it's on my profile. I can't wait to get started.

First, I should finish this fic. 8) Happy late holidays and early New Years!

An update shall come quicker if...

YOU REVIEW:) Now do it. Or else.


	11. Lemme show you all the things

Apologies shall be at the end.

I do not own KH or its characters. :( -sobs into Aunt Gertrude's tissue-

And perhaps, a road trip would not be good for the both of them.

Sora had come to the conclusion that Riku was what one could call a "grumbler." The ride to Riku's house had been an awkward one, Riku blasting the radio and watching his knuckles turn stark white. Sora had attempted to comfort the boy ( for what, he couldn't really tell ) but was only met with a steely glare.

But really, why was Riku getting so mad? It wasn't as though they weren't getting the keys back. So it might take a day. Big deal. 'Doesn't he like me?' Sora thought as his stomach twisted violently. Maybe he didn't. And that was why he was so irate about the whole situation. Sora sighed. Riku was a complex human being.

"Riku...did I do something wrong?"

Riku blinked and turned away from the old woman he was glaring daggers at.

"Huh?"

Sora fidgeted in the passenger's seat. "Well, you seem so...mad...and normally I thought you would, err, enjoy this type of situation."

Riku sighed and ran his hand through his liquid silver hair. "No, Sora. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So then what's the big deal? We'll get the keys back! We can always go somewhere to get another key made, can't we?" Sora was practically yelling now, while staring intently at Riku's face. Riku only sighed again.

'"You'll understand soon enough."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Sora sat back and pouted. No sooner had he found a comfortable position, Riku's house came into view. The engine came to a stop as the door opened and Sora was mercilessly scooped up and thrown out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The world spun beneath him as Riku lifted the small boy up and threw him over his shoulder.

"We don't have time to waste. I just need to get some money and then we need to leave."

Riku swiftly made his way to the door and nudged it open.

It was dark.

Too dark.

"MUFFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN I'M SO SORRY!"

"Here we go." Riku murmured while flipping the light switch.

Soft dramatic music was floating out of an old phonograph while Riku's mother sat on the couch sobbing. She stood up, staggered a bit, and then proceeded to run full force at her son. Sora let out a small 'eep!' as Riku held out his hand to prevent his mother from crashing into them.

"I'M SORRY, MUFFIN! I'M SORRY! I'M A FAILURE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME YOUR MOTHER!"

Riku patted her head gently before hitching Sora higher onto his shoulder and beginning to ascend the stairs. As the wailing from downstairs became softer, Sora felt Riku's body relax.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine don't worry." Riku pushed his door open and Sora's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What?!"

The brunette hopped off of Riku's shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my God can I live here?!"

Riku stood with his head cocked. "Come again?"

"It smells so good in here."

"Oooh, gotcha. Sure you can! You don't even have to ask." Riku guided the boy to his dresser and opened a drawer. He dug through the myriad of socks and grabbed a small envelope. He shoved it in his back pocket and quickly led them both out of the room and down the stairs again. Sora was disappointed that the smell did not linger as they descended the stairs.

Riku's mother was kneeling on the floor, occasionally hiccupping. She looked up with hope filled eyes as Riku re-entered the room. He knelt down beside her.

"Mom. Don't worry about it."

With that he stood up and opened the door.

"I have my phone, by the way."

Riku's mom beamed. "Be careful! Make sure Sora is safe or you will face my wrath!" She waved spastically as the two exited the house.

As the companions settled into the car, Riku flipped open his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Namine? Can you tell everyone that Sora and I aren't going to be able to hang out later? Yeah...ahuh...oh, hopefully we'll just be late. Yeah I know. It sucks so much. I'm sorry. Okay. Yeah, no problem. Alright bye."

He pocketed the phone and glanced at Sora.

"You're awfully quiet."

Sora said nothing and stared at the rain dribbling down the car window. Riku's words were echoing in his head. 'It sucks so much.' --Italics

"Riku...if you don't like me...why do you always do things that would lead me to think you do?"

Gently, Riku turned Sora's face to look at his own.

"Believe me Sora. I like you more than you know. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you, you will understand everything soon." He softly kissed the boy on the forehead and turned the keys in the ignition. The car jumped to life and soon it was smoothly making its way out of the driveway and on to bigger things.

Bigger, meaning Aunt Gertrude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine sighed and hung up the phone.

"It looks as though Riku has run into a little problem."

Kairi looked up from Namine's drawing book.

"What kind of problem?"

"A pretty bad one. Riku lost the keys to the handcuffs. Him and Sora are driving out to get them."

Kairi groaned. "Oh, that's perfect. I knew he shouldn't have ever put those stupid things on Sora!"

Namine smiled and sat down next to the red head. "Yeah, but if he hadn't, I wouldn't have been struck by inspiration and created masterpieces such as this."

Before Kairi had a chance to speak, Namine's door swung open. Both girls turned to see Roxas looking panicked (SPELLING?).

"Have you guys seen Riku?!"

Kairi answered him. "The stupid boy lost the keys to his handcuffs so him and Sora went to find them."

Roxas sank to the floor in relief. "That's good to hear." He sat up abruptly. "Wait, WHAT?!" Both girls giggled and looked at each other. "Why is it such a relief Roxas?" Questioned Namine.

Roxas' face turned dark red. "Um, no reason! I uh...was just worried about him!" He gulped. "So um...do you think it would be okay if I stayed here with you guys for a little while?"

Namine grinned. "Sure Roxas but why aren't you with Ax-"

"NAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? YOO HOO? IS ANYONE UP THERE? I'M COMING UP!"

Roxas shot up like a rocket. "SHIT. HIDE ME." He scrambled to his feet and flew into Namine's closet. 'Damn if he opens this I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb!' He thought as he stared at the pure white interior of the closet.

A few moments later, a certain pyro-headed maniac strutted into the room.

"Hey Nams! Hey Kairi! What's up guys?"

Both girls stared at him incredulously.

"Umm...Axel.." Kairi stuttered incoherently.

Axel held a hand to his ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

Kairi had the decency to blush. "Axel, why aren't you wearing any pants?"

Axel looked down, as though surprised. He pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh yeah! I was playing a game with Roxas but he seemed to have run away, being the sore loser he is."

Kairi's jaw dropped. "What kind of game, exactly?!"

Axel rocked on his heels and only stuck his tongue out in response. "So, have you guys seen the little shrimp?"

Banging came from the closet. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at it. A few seconds later, Roxas had tumbled out and lay sprawled on the floor.

"ROXY!!" Axel squealed in delight.

The said boy stood up and walked over to the red head.

"For your information, I am NOT a shrimp nor am I a sore loser! You're a cheater, you idiot! You rigged the game from the beginning!"

"Yeah riiiiight, Roxas. Don't be such a baby!"

"Listen to me you hormonal beast, if you EVER want to consider living again, you will give me that tape."

Namine and Kairi sat watching the scene with a new sparked interest.

"Tape?" Namine whispered to Kairi. She only shrugged in response, not taking her eyes off the two bickering lovers.

Axel was laughing. "HAHAHA. Like I could ever take your threats seriously! You're too cute!"

Roxas slammed his foot into Axel's shin.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN TAPE."

"NEVER!"

Suddenly, Roxas calmed. He seemed to realize the two girls in the room. He turned to them. "Sorry you had to see that. Call me if you need help for the party okay?"

Both girls nodded hypnotically.

With that, Roxas turned and grabbed Axel's shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

"OWWW! Seriously! Cut it out Roxy! OWWWWW STOP IT! OKAY, OKAY! I MEANT ROXAS!" He gave a sheepish grin to Kairi and Namine before allowing himself to be dragged out of the house.

Kairi sucked in a breath of air and turned to look at Namine.

In seconds, both girls were on the floor, tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's stomach was in knots. What if they didn't get to the surprise party in time? It wouldn't take long for Axel to open the alcohol and get everyone drunk. Everything would be ruined. It would be his entire fault. He sighed in frustration and honked at the old timer in front of him. Didn't people know how to drive?

He quickly got into the other lane and passed by the shiny green car. Just as he suspected, the man in the driver's seat was ghastly.

"Hey mister, do me a favor and learn how to drive okay?"

The man blinked in surprise and turned to look at Riku. Then his eyes flickered to the driving wheel. "Holy shit, I'm driving?"

Riku stared at him incredulously. 'People,' he thought, 'will be their own downfall.'

Sora was getting rather irritated as well. Everything was pissing Riku off, which was good because Riku was pissing Sora off.

"My God, would you just calm down?"

Riku swiveled his head to look at Sora. "People can't drive! What do you expect me to do?!"

"I just told you!"

THWACK.

"OH MY GOD!"

A bird had flown right into the windshield of the car. Riku let out a yelp as the car swerved violently. He quickly turned the windshield wipers on, but the black crow stayed solidly put on the car. Its eyes stared emotionless at Sora.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Sora dove into the back of the car and threw a blanket over himself.

Riku couldn't help but laugh as he pulled over onto the side of the road.

"You still act like you're five." With that, he wrenched his arm back, Sora flying frontward, and leaned over to pull the dead bird off of the car.

"Well at least now we won't have to starve!"

Sora glared at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Truth or dare?"

"Aw come on, pick one!"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Heyyyy it's called truth for a reason you know!"

"I know."

Cloud punched Leon in the arm and pouted as the two sat down at Randie's. This was the place that Riku's dad had arranged for Sora's surprise party. And he did not disappoint. The place was shimmering with streamers, balloons, confetti and other decorations. A DJ was setting up his things in a corner of the room while some other workers were testing the lights and fog machine. Cloud grinned wildly.

"Sora is gonna love this!"

"As much as you love me?"

Cloud stuck his tongue out. "Whoever said I love you?"

Emotionlessly, Leon grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"I did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku..."

Riku's eyes closed momentarily as he acknowledged the brunette.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Riku I'm hungry."

He knew they should've kept the bird. But no, Sora had to use his patented pout face and make the older boy throw it into the garbage can.

"Sora, we're almost at my Aunt's house. Can't you wait?"

Sora sighed and looked out the window. "Sure."

The car came to a pause at a traffic light. As Riku was staring at the glare from the red light, an idea formed in his head. A sly grin appeared on his lips as he turned to face Sora.

"Unless..." Sora looked up. "Unless, you're hungry for something else."

Sora had no time to respond as Riku yanked him forward and put his lips over the smaller boy's. A shiver ran down his back as Riku's tongue pried his mouth open and began tracing every crevice. He faltered a bit before realizing Riku was dominating him.

Oh heyyy-lz no.

Before Sora could commence his global domination, erm, tonsil domination, Riku had escaped the boy's clutches. Sora blinked in confusion.

"Hey! Whoever said I was done!?"

Riku smirked and nodded at the light which had turned green. He chuckled as Sora growled at the light and turned to look out the window once more.

Sora's eyes widened.

Next to their car, another car full of blushing girls was squealing and ogling at something Sora could not see.

Realization hit him.

"Riku..."

"Mhmm?"

"I think you need to drive a little faster."

Riku looked over to see the girls yelling and waving at his car. He didn't need to be told twice, as he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed away from the car.

"Thanks, that could've gotten ugly."

Sora coughed awkwardly. "Riku, I'm still hungry."

The said boy smiled as another traffic light came into view. For the first time in his life, he was ecstatic to see it turning red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat on Axel's bed with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU I'M SERIOUS!"

Axel was jumping up and down, waving his arms like a maniac.

"BUT ROXY! YOU'RE LIKE A DRUG! I CAN'T NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU!"

Roxas rolled his eyes before flopping down on the bed. "You have two choices. One, you give me the tape and I make out with you. Two, you don't give me the tape and I don't make out with you."

Axel stopped in his tracks. "Wait, you mean like, forever?"

Roxas held up the thumbs up sign.

"OH MY GOD! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!" The fiery red head dashed out of the room before coming back in with a lighter and a small video cassette. In front of Roxas' eyes, the lighter was lit and the cassette was burned to little plastic ashes. Roxas sat up.

"There aren't any copies?"

"No sir."

"You aren't lying to me are you?"

"No sir."

"Because if you are, I'll never even look at you again."

"I'm telling the truth!"

Roxas smiled and sat back. "Good."

The bed sank beneath him as he looked up into electric green orbs. Roxas gently lifted a hand to trace the older boy's cheek.

"You don't think Riku will notice we were in his room, do you?"

"Mmm.." A muffled response was all Roxas got as he realized Axel was currently hypnotized by the patterns being traced down his neck. The blonde lightly nudged the pyro who, caught by surprise, toppled over in a tangle of limbs. Roxas laughed before nuzzling next to the boy and grasping him tightly.

For a few moments, Roxas thought he might be able to sleep.

"Roxy?"

The wave of sleep taking over seemed to lift as Axel said his name. "Yeah?" He responded drowsily.

"Can we, um, play that game again?"

Roxas groaned into Axel's chest before smacking him on the head.

"Don't you ever just want to enjoy my company?" The tone in his voice worried Axel. He sat up a bit.

"Roxas, I enjoy your company every moment I'm with you."

Roxas smiled.

Silence.

"Just a liiiiiiiiittle bit more when we were playing that game."

His eyes narrowed.

"I am never making out with you again."

"WHAT?!?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was bored. He had already squawked at random passerby to see who jumped the highest and counted the number of animals he saw attacking people. An astounding 7. Whoopdie-fricken'-doo.

Aha! Ding, ding! We have a winner! The radio!

Sora leaned forward and flipped the radio to life. Some weird opera music poured out. He changed the station. Country music soared through the car. He changed the station again. That strange BALLINNNNNNNNNNNNNN song that everyone sang at school soon screeched through the atmosphere. He paused for a moment, the hip-hop sucking him in, before he was able to shake himself free and change the station. Jack's Mannequin came on.

"Awesome!"

Riku hummed along as the chorus came on.

"This guy creates brilliance."

Sora nodded in agreement as he stared at a man picking his nose in the car next to them.

"That is naaaasty man."

The man jolted and turned to stare at Sora. The man flipped him off before pushing the gas pedal and speeding away.

"Well someone is PMS'ing..."

Riku didn't answer.

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Yes, Sora?"

"I'm bored."

"That's okay Sora. We're here."

A small white house was coming into view atop a spiraling hill. It had pink shutters with pretty blue and purple flowers planted all around its bottom. A small fountain was in the front yard and Sora could smell cookies.

"This is your Aunt's house?!"

"Don't let its outside fool you. Listen Sora, you need to let me do all the talking. She's probably going to try and squeeze the life out of you so just stay behind me okay?"

Sora gulped and quickly climbed out of the driver's seat after Riku.

"Sure Riku, but can we eat something here?"

Riku clasped his hand and gently tugged him along the cobblestone path. "Yeah, she's probably eating now which means we should hurry up." He quickened his pace a bit.

Sora stumbled a bit as Riku came to a stop at the pink door. A shiny brass knocker was sinisterly staring down at the two. Riku took a deep breath, pulled Sora closer to him, and rapped on the door 3 times.

Pots crashing and cabinets closing were heard somewhere from inside, as some odd music abruptly stopped. A high pitched voice screamed amid the noise.

"COMING!!!"

The door swung open as a giant blob blocked the entrance.

"RIKU!!!!!! WHY, HELLO THERE SWEET THANG! AND WHO IS THIS DELICIOUS LOOKING MORSEL NEXT TO YOU?"

Sora's jaw dropped open.

There was frosting from cake smeared all over Aunt Gertrude's mouth and dress.

This too, could get very ugly.

I'm rather sad. It took me 5 months to write this? This chapter was quite short. I am very sorry to everyone. I said there would only be one more chapter, but there's gonna be two. The next one will be the last.

Anyways, the wait won't be as long I PROMISE, since I'm almost half way through it now.

I'm sorry if everyone is disappointed. I'm disappointed. -sobs-

See you guys soon!


	12. That we could do

-dodges rotten vegetables thrown at- READ FIRST. YELL LATER.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman was plump. Fine, plump was an understatement. She barely could squeeze through the doorframe to the kitchen as Sora and Riku trailed silently behind her, praying for a miracle. 

"I was just having myself a slice of yer momma's deeeee-licious pie!"

"It's cake."

The eccentric woman paused for a moment to stare at the dessert. "Really now?"

Riku rolled his eyes before gently guiding Aunt Gertrude away from the cake and towards the table. He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and shove his hands into the cake. A strangled gasp was heard from the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT PIE?!"

"Cake!" Riku interrupted in irritation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Aunt Gertrude, there was something mixed into the cake that shouldn't have been. It was a key. I need to find it."

"Ohh you mean this thing?"

She held up a small silver key that was smeared with frosting. Sora's eyes widened.

"How...didn't you...eat that?" He inquired hesitantly.

The woman grinned fiercely. "Ever since 1962, I check my pie before I eat it. I baked my daddy's kitten into a pie once and let me tell you, kitty pie ain't like no cherry pie."

Both boys stared in shock at Riku's aunt.

"Umm, okay...this is awkward." Riku stepped forward to retrieve the key as Sora exploded into a mouthful of questions.

"But, how do you bake a kitten into a pie and not realize it? Didn't the cat make noise? Or scratch you? How did it even fit in the pie?! And how did you not see it moving? Or see it get in the pie?"

Riku noticed as realization dawned on his aunt. She leaned forward, ignoring the questions continuing to dribble out of Sora's mouth.

"Riku, darling, why in the world are you handcuffed to that bundle of energy?!"

Sora stopped talking and blushed. Riku's aunt looked frantically at the both of him before breaking out into a grin. "Ohh, I see now! I always told your mother that you would grow up to have good taste." A strange, hoarse laugh erupted from her throat as she busied herself near the cake.

"Yes, I'm going to choose to ignore you." Riku gracefully unlocked the handcuffs and the pink fur came away from Sora's wrist. He rubbed his arm gratefully. The silver haired boy tucked the handcuffs into his back pocket and gently grabbed Sora's hand.

"Anyway, we need to get going. I'll have mom call you later, okay?"

The fat woman chuckled and gave them a wave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't to that cute child, you hear me?"

Sora waved energetically as he was pulled away.

"Why do all of my family members find the need to voice their opinions?!" Riku hissed as words about marriage and cute children wafted through the open window of Auntie Gertrude's home.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi wiped the sweat off of her forehead and stood back to admire her work. She had been working on Sora' birthday present for most of the day and finally, it was ready. It was a photo album, showing the growth of Sora from his very first steps up until now. She giggled as she came across a picture showing Roxas shoving ice cream down Sora's diaper. The very last picture was one that not even Riku knew she had. It had been a day last summer, when she found Sora asleep in Riku's lap. Riku was also dozing against a tree trunk, so neither were likely to know that the event had even occurred. She chuckled evilly. Until tonight, that was.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kairi hastily shoved the photo album into a blue gift bag. "Come in!"

Selphie walked in grinning, clutching the arm of Tidus. Both were dressed as though they were going to a nightclub. Kairi smiled. "Wow Selph, you look great! And who knew Tidus could clean up so well?"

Tidus glared at her, his face turning pink. Selphie let go of his arm and sat down on Kairi's bed. "What are you wearing Kairi?" The red head walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark blue, knee length dress. There were shimmering diamonds placed in a swirl on the bottom of the skirt. Tidus whistled. Selphie cast him a dark look before turning back to Kairi. "It's beautiful!" She let out her breath. If Selphie thought it was beautiful, everyone else would too. "Thanks, so is your dress." She turned and grabbed a pair of heels before walking to the bathroom. "If Namine comes up, just tell her to come in." Selphie flashed the thumbs up.

Minutes after Kairi closed the door to the bathroom, Namine's voice floated up the stairs. "Kairi are you there?"

"We're up here Namine!"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Namine entered Kairi's room. She stopped to watch Selphie and Tidus inches away and glaring at each other. "Guys...?" Selphie held up a hand. "Blinking contest." As soon as she spoke, Tidus' eyes squinted closed and a tear rolled down his cheek. The brunette shrieked and bounced up and down. "YOU BLINKED YOU BLINKED! NAMINE DID YOU SEE-" Her mouth dropped open.

"Wow Namine, you look hot!"

Everyone looked up to see Roxas and Axel walk through the room. Axel bumped his hip with Namine's before sitting down. Roxas grinned at her.

"You don't think it's too much?" She was wearing an elegant green silk kimono. Everyone shook their heads. Kairi emerged out of the bathroom looking panic-stricken. "You guys! It's already a quarter to 7!" The group yelled in unison before hurrying out of Kairi's house and into their cars. Kairi quickly grabbed Sora's present and rushed out of the house, flinging herself into Selphie's car. She silently prayed for a miracle and hoped that Riku and Sora would get there on time, and that things would go right. In the car next to them, Axel was shrieking out the windows, brandishing large bottles of what she presumed was alcohol. Silently, she prayed a little harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riiiiikuuuuuuuu, we never got any food."

Riku glanced at the clock in his car. They had a half hour to get to Randie's. His cell phone was vibrating every few seconds it seemed, but he couldn't pick up in fear that Sora would hear his conversation.

"Sora we're almost home. How about I make it up to you and we go to Randie's?"

"No I don't like their food too much."

The car swerved. He didn't like their food too much?

"Since when?!"

Sora was playing with the lights inside the car. "I dunno, since I went there I guess."

There was a moment of silence before the panic rising up Riku's chest began to drain. Kairi had remembered how Sora disliked their food, and had ordered food to be catered.

Suddenly, the panic came back. There was a problem now. How was he supposed to persuade Sora to go to Randie's?

"Come on Sora, I heard they changed the menu around. Let's just give it a try."

Sora had now moved on to opening and closing his window in a bored fashion.

"I'm really more in the mood for Chinese."

Riku blew strands of hair out of his face. "Please Sora? Randie's is so close, it would take 5 minutes to drive there from your house!"

"But they have weird clowns everywhere, don't they?"

"Sora, they got rid of those when you were 6 and had a mini-seizure at the sight of them."

Sora snorted in the passenger's seat. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"So what do you say, Randie's it is?" The older boy asked as they came to a red light. He looked over expectantly at Sora. He yawned in response.

"Nah."

"Listen here you porcupine headed shrimp ball, we are going to Randie's and you are going to enjoy the food so much that you'll lick the crumbs off of your plate. END OF STORY." Riku added as Sora opened his mouth to retort.

"Fine! No need to yell! And I'm not a shrimp ball either!" He crossed his arms and stared determinedly out the window.

Riku however, had not heard a word of Sora's whining and was busy texting Kairi with the good news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi almost jumped out of her seatbelt when her phone started vibrating. Catching her breath, she flipped it open and yelped with glee as she read Riku's message.

"What?! What's the matter?!" Selphie swerved slightly, just missing a small old man.

"Riku's good to go! Him and Sora should be at Ralphie's in 20 minutes!"

A wave of relief flooded through the car. "Great! Oh this is going to be so exciting, I can't wait to see Sora's face!" Selphie squealed, clasping her hands together. Tidus casually steered the car from his seat as Selphie finished her mini-attack. Kairi lifted an eyebrow at him. He shrugged in response.

"I'm used to it by now."

Kairi grinned at him and glanced over to see Roxas' car moving swiftly next to them. It seemed that Axel had stopped yelling strange things out the window and had now resorted to lighting things on fire in the back. She could see small puffs of smoke coming out the back windows. If she listened closely enough she could hear Namine nervously advising Axel to stop.

2 blocks later, and the cars were stationed in Ralphie's parking lot. The gang hurried into the building and found numerous guests already there. The place was packed, and loud music was already banging through the halls. Dodging the fog and neon colored lights, Kairi led the way towards the V.I.P. table where Cloud and Leon were sitting with a rather familiar looking older man. Leon looked up and noticed them coming. He nudged Cloud.

"Hey guys!" Cloud leapt up jogging over to meet them. Leon and the older man stood up but stayed where they were.

The group greeted Cloud and followed him over to the table.

"Now, you all know Leon." He paused as the teenagers chuckled at Cloud's formality. "And this is the man you should all be bowing down to. Riku's father!"

Riku's father was dressed in a tuxedo, with long silver hair just like Riku's cascading down his face. Many of the girls that passed him were eyeing him and whispering to eachother, blushing like idiots. Well, in Kairi's opinion anyway. He grinned at them and held up a hand.

"Heyyyyyyyyy guys! What's up? Wow, aren't you a pretty little thing! Is that dress Chanel?"

Selphie blushed a deep red. "Err...y-yeah.." She stammered. Riku's father clapped his hands and bounced up and down. "Fabulous! Just fabulous! Well, I need to make sure everything else is in order! I'll see you all later!"

6 heads turned to watch him leave.

"Riku's..." Axel began.

"Dad..." Tidus added.

"Is gay?" Namine and Selphie wondered together.

Roxas and Kairi smiled.

"Well, that only took you all 15 minutes. What's the news about Sora?" Leon drawled in a monotone voice.

"He should be here with Riku in 20. Who's going to keep guard?" Kairi asked no one in particular, looking around. This was going to be a wild night, that was for sure. There were large cages hanging off the ceiling in random places, with people already gyrating one another inside. Neon poles cast the room in different colors that dimmed as people strode by. There was a large table in the back filled with food, and a bar off to the side. Kairi knew that the bartender was probably going to be bribed in an hour tops, to serve drinks to everyone. She looked to the left and saw kids sneaking in through a door, rolling large kegs. She sighed. Couldn't people have fun without getting drunk?

"I'll be back guys, I'm going to find someone to go keep watch for Sora and Riku." And with that, Kairi left the group with Leon and Cloud.

Leon however, had followed Kairi's gaze towards the cages and was now eyeing Cloud hungrily. He snatched the blonde's wrist and roughly dragged him away without another word. Tidus laughed out loud and sat down where Cloud had been sitting moments before.

Namine smiled. Things so far, were turning out in their favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Riku had finally arrived at Sora's house. For the last 5 minutes, he had been trying to coax Sora into letting his mother dress him while he went back to his house to get ready. Sora was acting like a 10 year old and refusing passionately.

"But my child, your hair looks as though Zeus himself has taken his wrath out on you. And you wreak of pig feces."

Sora gawked at his mother. "I really look that bad?"

Riku and Sora's mother glanced at each other before both nodding vigorously.

He sighed. "Fine, fine. I guess you can help me...but no cloaks! Or weird incense and voodoo things!" His mother bowed in response.

Riku smiled and waved, promising to see them in a few minutes. Then he quickly sped to his house, told his mother everything had worked out, and threw open his bedroom door. He hastily grabbed a pair of dark jeans and pulled them on. After looping a plain black belt through his pants, he shrugged into a tight, white t-shirt. He doused himself in Ax and combed his hair, before lacing his Chucks and ripping a blazer off its hanger.

He heard his mother whistle as he scrambled down the stairs and out the door.

Two seconds later, and he was dashing into Sora's house looking for any sign of the brunette. (a/n jeez, riku is gonna get a hernia) He spotted Sora's mother smirking as she glided down the stairs, her hands clasped wisely together.

"May I present, a prince among the gods themselves!" She bowed and gestured with her arms towards the boy rolling his eyes at the top of the staircase.

"Honestly, mom. Sometimes I don't understand how we're related."

Riku's jaw dropped open.

Sora was sporting a pair of slightly tight, but not the let's-prevent-babies-from-being-made kind of tight, black jeans and a deep green button up shirt. He had a silver chain around his neck and Sora's mother had somehow managed to spike Sora's hair in a softer manner. And was that eyeliner he saw, as Sora drew nearer? Something was certainly making Sora's eyes pop.

Riku turned to Sora's mother. "You are brilliant." She smiled in response and opened the door for them. "Don't stay out too late." As Sora left the house she winked at Riku. "Keep him happy."

The older boy nodded. As he got into his car and buckled his seatbelt, (a/n seatbelts everyone!) he smirked. Sora had no idea what was about to happen to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THEY'RE HERE!" Panic spread throughout the hall as people fixed their hair and readied their cameras.

Kairi looked up just in time to see Sora and Riku getting out of the car. She quickly elbowed her way in to the front so she could properly greet them as they entered. She noticed that Riku casually had his arm around Sora▓s waist and that Sora looked like he was about to go through tooth canal. He would feel better once he walked through those doors┘

BOOM!

Loud streamers exploded onto Sora and Riku as they walked into the room. Sora blinked in confusion as he saw a sea of familiar faces grinning at him.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" The noise was deafening as people cheered and swarmed in to greet the boy. Everywhere Sora looked, cameras flashed and small red lights gleamed, showing that videos were being taped. Riku was roughly shoved aside by the mass of people trying to get closer to Sora. His eyes narrowed as a pretty young brunette lightly kissed Sora on the cheek. He heard laughter in his ear. He turned to see Kairi wearing a lovely dress and smoldering eyeshadow.

"What happened to your eyes, did you get caught in a fire?"

Kairi blushed and looked away in embarassment.

"I'm just kidding Kai, you look great." Riku smiled honestly and hugged her. "This looks great, gotta hand it to my dad." She nodded in agreement.

"He looks so happy. This was a really good idea, Riku." Kairi sighed in content and watched as Sora was glomped by a little girl with pigtails.

"Hey, where are the guys?"

Kairi gestured toward the V.I.P. table where Roxas and Axel were making out and Selphie was chugging a bottle of God knew what. "They decided to properly welcome Sora once everyone else was done."

Riku laughed and elbowed his way through the crowd towards the table. He was stopped however, halfway to the table.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" He only had a moment to ready himself for the man who seemed to fly across the floor and launch himself onto his son.

"RIKU HOW ARE THE DECORATIONS ARE THEY OKAY? ARE THEY TOO MUCH? I THOUGHT THE CAGES WERE A LITTLE OVER THE TOP BUT I WASN'T SO SURE. AND IS THE BAR OKAY TO HAVE HERE? EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DRUNK ENOUGH ON THEIR OWN...Oh a penny!" His father instantly clammed up as Riku held up a shiny penny.

"Good. Now that you're done...yes, the decorations are amazing, Dad. The cages ARE a bit over the top, but I think everyone will have fun. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done Dad...it really let's me know you care." He smiled and hugged his dad, slipping the penny into his hand. "I don't know why you like pennies so much, but go ahead and have it. My treat."

His father gave a strangled sob and burst into tears. He bowed apologetically and ran from the room into the shadows. Riku gave a hearty laugh and finished his journey to the table.

For the next hour, Riku waited as Sora was greeted by practically everyone in Randie's. Tidus was so drunk he couldn't even speak correctly and Selphie was taking full advantage of her boyfriend's vulnerability. Roxas was constantly snapping at Axel for apparently burning the back seat of his car into ash. Axel was secretly taking gulps from a small canteen in his jacket pocket before anyone else could see him. It didn't seem to be having any effect on him, however, he seemed to see Roxas space out and stare at him for a few minutes after he took a swig. Namine looked to be the only sane one at the table.

"Hey Namine, where are Leon and Cloud?" He asked, raising his voice as the loud music began pumping again. Namine giggled and pointed at the ceiling. Riku felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw Cloud and Leon shamelessly grinding each other in one of the many cages hanging off the ceiling. Some of the girls that had been greeting Sora were now underneath, screaming at the top of their lungs and flashing pictures like lunatics.

'I am surrounded by morons.' Riku thought closing his eyes briefly to get the image of the two older men humping each other out of his head. When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of brown hair as someone leaped into his arms.

"Sora! Are you -mmph!!" His thoughts were cut off as Sora roughly shoved his mouth onto Riku's and pulled his face in closer. All around him, he could hear people whistling but as Sora opened his mouth, their voices grew distant and blurry. Everything melted away except for Sora. He clutched tightly to the boy for the fear that he would somehow disappear.

Someone was prodding him in the shoulder. Sora broke away to sheepishly grin at Kairi who was smirking and raising her eyebrow at the pair of them.

"Why don't I get a hello like that? ACK! I WAS JUST KIDDING SORA!" She almost fell over as Sora quickly leapt out of Riku's arms and into Kairi's. "GO BACK TO RIKU! GO BACK TO RIKU! HE'S GLARING DAGGERS INTO MY EYES! IT BURNS SORA! LET GO!" The people around them were in hysterics as Sora simply clutched tighter to Kairi's waist. "Selphie help me!" She whined, attempting to unhook Sora's grasp. Selphie took one last glance at her boyfriend, who was now laughing sloppily and falling over slightly. She sighed and stood up. Sora immediately let go and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Now Sora, you remember what happened last time." Sora gulped and nodded his head vigorously. Selphie smiled and offered him a hand up. "Happy birthday, you old man." The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, and returned Selphie's smile.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie returned to their V.I.P. table and eventually the crowd around them died away.

"Thank you guys."

The group looked at Sora and knew everything he had meant to say.

Axel shrugged and kicked his feet onto the table. "Don't sweat it." Roxas smiled. "Anytime Sora, you deserve it." He said this while pushing Axel's feet off the table. He did this so roughly that Axel fell out of his chair. Selphie took a glance at Tidus who was mumbling something about butterscotch cookies and grabbed Sora's hand. "Let's go dance!"

As the two left, Kairi disappeared to put Sora's present with the others. Riku got up to go find drinks. Tidus was hanging off his chair drooling. Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel.

"Wanna go find some booze?"

Roxas shrugged. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, and Sora knew that Selphie really was a never ending fountain of energy.

"I need to take a break Selphie!" Sora roared over the music. Still dancing to the music, Selphie gave him the thumbs up and twirled in a circle. Slowly, the brunette made his way through the mass of people, stopping to speak to someone or other about his birthday. Finally he found the table and took a swig of water he had just got from the bar nearby. People all around him were dancing and laughing. All having fun. Sora smiled to himself. This was what birthdays were supposed to feel like. 'Dad...wherever you are...I hope you're alright. I hope that you're proud of me.' Something inside Sora let go. Suddenly...he felt lighter. A weight had been lifted. And Sora knew he could face his birthday just as everyone else did. With joy and happiness.

"Hey." Sora turned around to see Riku leaning on his chair. He smiled.

"Enjoying your birthday?"

"For the first time in a while, yeah." Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, because you had me worried sick when you were in the mood for chinese."

Sora laughed out loud. (a/n he LOL'ed! HAHAHA) He pulled Riku close and hugged him.

"Thank you." He breathed into Riku's neck.

Riku linked his arms around Sora's waist. "Sure thing."

SNAP.

"Awww, isn't this just the cutest picture you've ever seen?" Cloud grinned, hiding behind Namine's camera. She was smiling with a slight evil glint in her eyes.

"Namine PLEASE don't tell me you're inspired."

She looked up. "I won't tell you then."

Sora groaned and hid his face in Riku's shoulder.

"Hey so are you guys together now or what?"

Sora groaned louder and attempted to burrow deeper into Sora's shoulder.

"Aww leave him alone Cloud, it's his birthday! Besides, it took you and Leon 2 years to go out!" Selphie said flouncing over to the group. "Anyway, has anyone seen Ti-OUCH!"

"Ti-ouch? Never heard of him." Leon said as he mysteriously appeared behind Cloud. Cloud snickered.

"Oh shut up you. Tidy! Why are you on the floor? Speak to me Tidy! Tidy? OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!"

"Mmrgh..."

"Tidus?! For my sake, please SIT UP!"

Tidus gave a final shudder before crawling slowly into a sitting position. "Man, that was some heavy stuff. Hey! Sora is here! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" Selphie whacked him across the head. "He's been here for hours you idiot! You were too busy getting drunk to realize!"

"Hey I thought it was FRUIT PUNCH okay?! Someone slipped something way strong in there!"

The group glanced at Axel who was busy cheering Roxas on as he chugged a bottle in the far corner of the hall.

"Whoever could have done that?" Leon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Riku chuckled. He would definitely have to see Sora get drunk. The younger boy seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'll be getting my own drinks tonight, thank you very much."

And so the night went on, Axel and Roxas continuing to chug things and make out. Leon and Cloud mysteriously disappeared after leaving the cage and were not seen until 1 am. Riku managed to get Sora alone in a closet for all of 10 minutes before Namine accidentally walked in on them. Selphie spent the rest of the night attempting to dance with Tidus who occasionally drifted off to sleep. Kairi pigged out on all the food with some of Sora's cousins and eventually was dragged to the dance floor by one of his cuter cousins to dance with. Namine drew a picture of them dancing. And of Leon and Cloud making out. And of Axel and Roxas making out. And of Sora and Riku making out...and we all understand the rest of Namine's drawings. Namine smiled as she shut her book snapped closed. The night had died down and people were sitting on the many couches and chairs in exhaustion. In a corner, Sora was sitting in Riku's lap looking at the picture book Kairi had made him. It was such a serene image. Everyone enjoying themselves. Most of the drunk people were passed out on the floor, so the noise had died down almost completely.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Until Axel came flying by on a chandelier with a lighter in his hand and...what the hell was that?

"AXEL! YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Roxas ran by, his boxers in plain sight.

Namine laughed.

Yeah, it was just another day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...uh...I suppose you all know...I'm a procrastinator x inifnity.

But it's done! I finally felt guilty enough to finish it up! I'm not very happy with the ending though. Ah well.

This isn't the last of me, I will be writing another story. Although I think I may want to finish it before I post the first chapter, that way you guys aren't waiting another half a year to read it.

I hope you enjoyed this strange little fic. Please don't yell at me too hard, I'm just a growing girl. -sob-

Riku: aka - she's just lazy.

Bob the builder: SHUT UP YOU! I'LL GO BACK AND HAVE SORA HATE YOU FOREVER! I'M THE AUTHOR I CAN DO THAT! NOW BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEE BWAHAHAHAHA.

-is dragged away to the asylum for the 45738447029338th time-

So again, sorry for the wait! But uh...didn't that wait just make this read even more satisfying?! -coughs-

See you all soon! No, no scratch that. See you all sometime! Now that's something I can promise. XD

-Bob zee builDERRR :)


End file.
